


my b's

by chanyeonot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, another svt chatfic!!!!!, drumroll pls, i am Hopping on this bandwagon, so i apologize for that :), there's some language fyi, uhh this is based in sk but the school system is almost entirely american
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeonot/pseuds/chanyeonot
Summary: seungkwan only needed some advice for his boy problems, but he gets a chaotic shitfest of a groupchat with twelve other guys insteador: seungkwan's the one who started it, but everyone keeps it goingWAS "well then hun he ain't worth it"





	1. alright bitches, i need help

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh lmao so i only started this bc i can't seem to write and finish anything else :)) hopefully this isn't a total disappointment tho whoops
> 
> vernon: smokyboi / vapekid  
> seungkwan: mcboo  
> minghao: haoudoin  
> mingyu: theweathersgreat  
> seokmin: sunchild  
> wonwoo: wowwoo  
> soonyoung: foreveryoung  
> junhui: junebug  
> jeonghan: hen
> 
> the rest will show up in the next one/two chapters, i promise!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haoudoin: hey jun  
> haoudoin: my boy seungkwan has some boy issues

_mcboo has created a groupchat_

_mcboo named the chat “my b’s”_

_mcboo has added theweathersgreat, smokyboi, haoudoin, and sunchild to the chat_

 

Tues, Jan 23, 2:02 PM

 

 **mcboo:** alright bitches

 **mcboo:** I need help

 

 **haoudoin:** o yes suddenly i have such a strong urge to help u

 

 **sunchild:** omg hi guys! it’s about time we made a groupchat with the five of us :)

 

 **theweathersgreat:** what’s up seungkwan

 

 **smokyboi:** ur mom

 

**theweathersgreat:**

**theweathersgreat:** go away

 

 **mcboo:** okay okay let’s focus here

 **mcboo:** I have a problem

 

 **haoudoin:** wats new

 

 **smokyboi:** how can we help kwannie

 

 **haoudoin:** kwannie

 **haoudoin:** gross

 

 **sunchild:** idk i think it’s cute

 

 **mcboo:** okay so here’s the deal. I like this guy but idk how to tell him? like, I kinda wanna suck his dick but idk how to like casually bring that up

 

 **sunchild:** oh I see

 

 **theweathersgreat:** oh my

 **theweathersgreat:** that does sound like quite the predicament

 

 **mcboo:** yeah I actually don’t know why I included you in this chat because you can’t even tell Wonwoo you like him. or, like, wanna suck his dick even tho it’s painfully obvious

 

 **theweathersgreat:** uhhhh I thought we were talkin about you here

 

 **mcboo:** mmhmm you thought

 

 **haoudoin:** seungkwan

 **haoudoin:** my youngling

 **haoudoin:** u just gotta tell him

 

 **mcboo:** um lmao what

 

 **haoudoin:** that’s what i did w jun

 

 **mcboo:** who??

 

 **sunchild:** ooh who’s Jun?

 

 **haoudoin:** oh, he’s a senior. hold on i’ll add him, he’s probably got some good advice for u too

 

 **mcboo:** no wait hold on I don’t think that’s necessary

 

_haoudoin has added junebug to the chat_

 

 **haoudoin:** hey jun

 **haoudoin:** my boy seungkwan has some boy issues

 

 **junebug:** ahh, I see. how can I help?

 

 **theweathersgreat:** he wants to suck this dude’s dick but doesn’t know how to tell him

 

 **junebug:** oh, I got you. just do it. be like “hey man, I wanna suck ur dick”

 

 **haoudoin:** that’s exactly what i told him

 

 **junebug:** yeah good advice b

 

 **haoudoin:** :)

 

 **theweathersgreat:** so… since when have you two been a thing?

 

 **junebug:** since like two weeks ago

 

 **haoudoin:** i didn’t want to tell anyone until it was more… official, ig

 

 **theweathersgreat:** so, you two are official?

 

 **junebug:** yeah he’s my boyfriend

 **junebug:** uh minghao only if you want to be

 **junebug:** wow this is weird that we’re having this conversation over text. I was planning on, like, asking you in person and stuff

 

 **haoudoin:** um yeah, i’d really like to be your boyfriend

 

 **junebug:** oh thnk god

 

 **smokyboi:** OMG JUN

 

 **junebug:** uhhh

 

 **smokyboi:** it’s me,, vernon!

 

 **junebug:** omg vernon! dude! how are you doing? we haven’t talked in forever!

 

 **smokyboi:** dude too true, we should hang out soon

 

 **mcboo:** how do you two know each other?

 

 **junebug:** we used to hang out n vape behind the school

 

_theweathersgreat has changed smokyboi’s name to vapekid_

 

 **mcboo:** omg Vernonie you vape??

 

 **vapekid:** nah not anymore, that shit fucked with my lungs

 **vapekid:** I only did it in freshman year

 **vapekid:** but I miss ya jun :(

 

 **junebug:** I miss you too (╥_╥)

 

 **haoudoin:** yuck,, back off my guy @ vape kid

 

 **junebug:** don’t worry baby I’m all yours (◕‿◕✿)

 

 **mcboo:** this is cute and all, I really do mean that, but I don’t think I can just tell this guy something like that so… straightforwardly

 

 **junebug:** well then hun he ain’t worth it

 

 **mcboo:** but I really like him :((

 

 **junebug:** well, I can always pull in a second opinion

 **junebug:** or third, I guess

 

_junebug has added foreveryoung to the chat_

 

 **foreveryoung:** what am I doing here???

 **foreveryoung:** who are you people???

 

 **mcboo:** who are /you/???

 

 **foreveryoung:** I’m Soonyoung

 

 **theweathersgreat:** omg soonyoung!!

 

 **foreveryoung:** Mingyu??

 

 **theweathersgreat:** hey!!

 

 **foreveryoung:** hi!!

 

 **junebug:** okay so this is kwon soonyoung, obviously. a fellow senior and close confidante

 **junebug:** and all of you are juniors…?

 

 **sunchild:** yes :)

 

 **haoudoin:** unfortunately

 

 **theweathersgreat:** omg same we’re not even seniors yet and I’m already suffering from senioritis

 

 **vapekid:** relatable content

 

 **foreveryoung:** ah, cool cool. nice to meet you all! why am I here though exactly?

 

 **junebug:** seungkwan has a problem

 

 **foreveryoung:** who is Seungkwan?

 

 **mcboo:** me

 

 **foreveryoung:** how can I help you my son

 

 **mcboo:** well, uh, i kinda like this guy but i don’t know how to tell him

 

 **foreveryoung:** do you wanna suck his dick?

 

 **mcboo:** uh, yeah

 

 **foreveryoung:** then you just have to tell him

 

 **junebug:** that’s what I said!

 

 **haoudoin:** and me too! face it, seungkwan, it’s science

 

 **mcboo:** idk…

 

 **foreveryoung:** here tho, ik a guy who can help

 

_foreveryoung has added wowwoo to the chat_

 

 **foreveryoung:** wait, wrong person

 

 **wowwoo:** why do you have to hurt me like this?

 

_foreveryoung has added hen to the chat_

**foreveryoung:** jeonghan, we need you

 

**hen:**

**hen:** ask and you shall receive

 **hen:** I am here

 

 **foreveryoung:** Seungkwan, tell him your problem

 

 **mcboo:** you know, I don’t think I like him anymore

 

 **wowwoo:** what’s the issue?

 

 **vapekid:** nothing, seungkwan’s just working some things out

 

 **hen:** do you like a guy?

 

 **mcboo:** ...yes

 

 **hen:** you wanna suck his dick?

 

 **mcboo:** sigh

 

 **hen:** if you do, you should just tell him. ik it’ll be hard, but if you wanna suck his dick then it’s best to just tell him upfront

 

 **haoudoin:** seungkwan this is the way of the land

 

 **junebug:** omg jeonghan ily

 

 **hen:** lol who r u

 

 **foreveryoung:** thanks for your help, jeonghan :)

 

 **theweathersgreat:** wait idk a jeonghan

 **theweathersgreat:** hold on

 **theweathersgreat:** will everyone introduce themselves? I’m kim mingyu, 16, junior

 

 **mcboo:** uh I’m Boo Seungkwan, also a junior

 

 **vapekid:** choi vernon, junior

 

 **foreveryoung:** you all already know me!!

 

 **junebug:** wen junhui, senior ٩(●ᴗ●)۶

 

 **wowwoo:** I’m Jeon Wonwoo, senior as well

 

 **mcboo:**

**mcboo:** omfg

 

 **theweathersgreat** : I’m gonna stop you right there seungkwan

 

 **haoudoin:** xu minghao, or like myungho or some shit, idfk, imma junior

 

 **hen:** okay cool cool I’m yoon jeonghan, you all go to seoul high? I just graduated from there last year. seungkwan I think you and I actually shared a cosmetics elective first semester last year

 

 **mcboo:** omg! I think we did too. you had the long hair, right? it’s a good look

 

 **hen:** yeah that’s me! thanks man

 

 **theweathersgreat:** okay so uhh I know soonyoung from foods and soonyoung knows wonwoo and minghao you’re dating jun and jun and vernon used to vape together and jeonghan and seungkwan had a class together and hao, seungkwan, seokmin, vernon, n i are all friends so. okay. I think I got this figured out

 

 **mcboo:** and you know wonwoo too

 **mcboo:** wait jun I need one of those lil face things

 

 **junebug:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

 **mcboo:** yes perfect

 

 **junebug:** I gotchu

 

 **wowwoo:** it’s nice to meet most of you guys

 

 **foreveryoung:** WAIT

 **foreveryoung:** DID I SEE SEOKMIN’S NAME

 

 **theweathersgreat:** oh yeah he’s here, lee seokmin, a junior too. idk where he went though, he was here earlier

 

 **foreveryoung:** OMG I LOVE SEOKMIN WE HAD A CHILDCARE CLASS TOGETHER LAST SEMESTER AND BECAME BEST FRIENDS

 **foreveryoung:** SEOKMINNIEEEEEEEEE

 

 **sunchild:** I saw my name?

 **sunchild:** oh my gosh Soonyoung!!!!!!!!!!

 **sunchild:** sorry I just disappeared, the teacher started making rounds :)) n she takes every phone she sees

 

 **hen:** wow high school feels like so long ago,, my professors don’t even care that I have my phone out rn

 

 **mcboo:** omg you’re texting in class??

 

 **hen:** aren’t you??

 

 **mcboo:** ...u got me there

 

 **foreveryoung:** SEOKMIN I LOVE YOU

 

 **sunchild:** I LOVE YOU TOO SOONYOUNG

 

 **haoudoin:** gross. im just tryna pay attention in calculus rn

 

 **junebug:** ew calculus don’t worry bb I’m coming to save you ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ

 

 **haoudoin:** its k i don’t mind calc

 

 **junebug:** oh okay then (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

 **hen:** I should probably go though, I do need to take notes. have fun in your classes :) and I hope you work out your boy problems seungkwan!

 

 **mcboo** : thanks. talk to you guys later!

**theweathersgreat:** yeah, bye

 

 **wowwoo:** ( ・_・)ノ

 

 **junebug:** stop wonwoo that’s my thing

 

 **wowwoo:** ●︿●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hjdkkddk this is such a mess but i got the first several chapters already written so hopefully there will be regular updates :))


	2. hold on, i have just the guy for the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> socksnsandals: Jeonghan you have to stop asking me to kill people for no reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new people!!

 my b's (9)

Fri, Jan 26, 12:23 PM

 

 **hen:** so, seungkwan, it’s been a few days. have you talked to that guy you like?

 

 **foreveryoung:** ooh yeah yeah updates updates updates

 

 **mcboo:** I don’t like him anymore :))

 

 **hen:** what why not??

 

 **mcboo:** I was gonna approach him during lunch but I overheard him talking to his friends about how he knew I liked him and thought I was a… I don’t really wanna say the word, and then he went on about how gay people are a disease on this earth and shit

 **mcboo:** either way, my feelings dropped him real fast

 

 **foreveryoung:** YUCK

 

 **vapekid:** ew, I hate him

 

 **sunchild:** I’m sorry he’s stupid seungkwan :(

 

 **hen:** uh he did not

 

 **wowwoo:** well, he’s a dick

 

 **theweathersgreat:** big yikes. like, big big yikes.

 

 **junebug:** lmao okay sure who is he I’ll go at him

 

 **haoudoin** : i’ll help

 

 **theweathersgreat:** nah you’re both twigs I’ll take him out for you boo

 

 **mcboo:** aw thanks guys, ily

 

 **theweathersgreat:** lol did you think we were kidding

 

 **hen:** hold on, I have just the guy for the job

 

_hen has added socksnsandals to the chat_

 

 **hen:** seungcheol, I need you to do a hit and run

 

 **socksnsandals:** Jeonghan you have to stop asking me to kill people for no reason

 

 **hen:** okay, it’s never for no reason. and this time there is actually a legitimate reason

 **hen:** you remember seungkwan? a guy he liked called him a bad name to his bitchass friends and said gay people were diseases n shit

 

 **socksnsandals:** alright where do you need me and when

 

 **mcboo:** it’s okay seungcheol, thank you though

 

 **foreveryoung:** wait―Seungcheol, as in Choi Seungcheol?

 

 **socksnsandals:** that’d be me

 

 **foreveryoung:** omg I’m Soonyoung, we had weightlifting together last year

 

 **socksnsandals:** you were the guy who couldn’t press the hundred pound bar but could squat 400??

 

 **foreveryoung:** yeah!

 

 **junebug:** holy shit soonyoung you have thunder thighs

 

 **socksnsandals:** you do have very impressive thighs, I must say

 

 **foreveryoung:** thanks you guys :’)

 

**theweathersgreat:**

**theweathersgreat:** oh my god soonyoung you can squat 400?

 

 **foreveryoung:** hell yeah have you seen my legs??

 

 **sunchild:** your legs are very nice

 

 **haoudoin:** is nobody gonna mention the fact that he has noodle arms??

 

 **foreveryoung:** no, fuck you

 

 **socksnsandals:** okay Seungkwan really though, if you need me to beat a guy up I’m here for you

 

 **hen:** wow why aren’t you so willing to beat people up for me

 

 **socksnsandals:** because you deserve most of the shit you get

 

 **haoudoin:** lmao #rekt

 

 **mcboo:** no it’s alright, really. he’s not worth the energy to be honest. I’ll just let karma take care of him and shove him into the middle of the road or something

 

 **junebug** : oh shit

 

 **wowwoo:** omg

 

 **vapekid:** I’m open to being that karma, all you gotta do is ask

 

 **mcboo:** you guys are the best :)

 

 **hen:** I’m sorry it didn’t work out with that guy, but don’t worry, a much much better one will soon come your way! I can feel it

 

 **mcboo:** thanks :)

 

 **haoudoin:** wait, how do seungkwan and seungcheol know each other?

 

 **hen:** he was in cosmetics with us

 

 **junebug:** LOL REALLY

 

 **socksnsandals:** yeah, why?

 

 **haoudoin:** u just don’t seem like the type to be in a cosmetics class

 **haoudoin:** u know,, since u were just like actually ready to beat a guy into a pulp

 

 **junebug:** ^^^^

 

 **socksnsandals:** I needed an arts credit to graduate and Jeonghan forced me to take cosmetics with him. Seungkwan sat at the table next to me and Jeonghan

 

 **theweathersgreat:** oh cool

 

 **wowwoo:** that’s cool

 

 **mcboo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

 **junebug:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

 **theweathersgreat:** haha die

 

 **wowwoo:** what’s that face for

 

 **theweathersgreat:** nothing :)

 

 **mcboo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

 **wowwoo:** ...okay

 

 **junebug:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

 **sunchild:** guys, stop

 

 **junebug:** ಠ╭╮ಠ

 

 **sunchild:** (๑ÒωÓ๑)

 

 **haoudoin:** omg he fights back

 

**sunchild:**

**sunchild:** try me hoes

 

 **junebug:** (⋟﹏⋞)

 

 **hen:** man I miss high school

 

 **vapekid:** ew do you really

 

 **hen:** lmao no

 **hen:** I just miss you guys

 **hen:** people in college are cool, I guess, but they’re too chill

 **hen:** I miss all the high school drama

 

 **foreveryoung:** lol yeah you fed off that

 

 **mcboo:** and I still do, I’m gonna be eatin good for another year and a half

 

 **hen:** you all can act as my inside link to all the drama I’m missing out on

 

 **socksnsandals:** no you know I don’t really think you need that

 

 **hen:** oh I most definitely do

 

 **wowwoo:** today during transition this morning I walked out of class on the second floor and the whole hallway was filled with weed smoke

 **wowwoo:** and I saw Vernon walk out of the bathroom but we were headed in different directions

 **wowwoo:** fast forward two class periods, I hear this girl talking about how someone had been smoking weed in the second floor bathroom and the smoke had gone through the vents and out into the hallway

 **wowwoo:** care to explain, Vernon?

 

**junebug:**

**junebug:** first vaping, now this. I can’t believe you vernon

 

 **theweathersgreat:** jun didn’t you vape with him too

 

 **junebug:** yeah, and?

 

 **mcboo** : omg Vernon

 

 **vapekid:** okay okay hold up

 **vapekid:** I walk into the bathroom bc I gotta pee n stuff yknow

 **vapekid:** and the bathroom’s already cloudy as fuck, but my bladder can only last for so long

 **vapekid:** there’s these kids leaning against the sinks and one of them goes “hey u want a hit?”

 **vapekid:** I’m pretty sure they were freshmen actually

 **vapekid:** but ever since I quit vaping my lungs do this weird thing where whenever I think about putting smoke in them they start to ache

 **vapekid:** so I’m like “nah fam thx tho”

 **vapekid:** and I pee n leave, and when I walk out the whole hallway’s fuckin filled with smoke

 

 **hen:** omfg

 

 **vapekid:** so I blast my ass to my next class so I don’t get pinned with the stupid kids who thought smoking in the bathroom during school hours was a good idea

 **vapekid:** wonwoo I didn’t even realize you saw me lmao

 

 **wowwoo:** yeah lol I didn’t actually think it was from you, just thought it was funny

 **wowwoo:** everybody in my next period pretended like they were high off the smoke

 

 **haoudoin:** omg what building was that in

 

 **foreveryoung:** the main one, I had to walk through that big cloud too. search dogs went through my third period classroom lolololol

 

**hen:**

**hen:** sigh I still miss high school

 **hen:** there’s nothing like some good second-hand weed smoke

 

 **socksnsandals:** wow, sounds like the freshmen this year are a little more daring than they were last year

 

 **mcboo:** omg yeah speaking of freshmen last year,,,,

 

 **haoudoin:** what a smooth transition

 

_mcboo has added stegosaurus to the chat_

 

 **mcboo:** you all know/remember chan, right?

 

 **foreveryoung:** fuck yeah I know Chan, that kid’s on the dance team with me and Jun

 **foreveryoung:** hi Chan!!!!

 

**stegosaurus:**

**stegosaurus:** Soonyoung!

 **stegosaurus:** uhh I don’t know if I know the rest of you

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you know me! I’m mingyu :) we’re in math together

 

 **stegosaurus:** ah, I should’ve known

 

 **junebug:** CHAN!

 

 **wowwoo:** hey Chan! it’s Wonwoo

 

 **stegosaurus:** omg Wonwoo hi

 

 **foreveryoung:** wait how do you two know each other

 

 **stegosaurus:** Wonwoo’s the teaching assistant in my civics class

 

 **haoudoin:** omg wonwoo will u be able to stay indifferent n not show chan any favoritism?

 

 **wowwoo:** lol he’s already my favorite

 **wowwoo:** he’s everybody’s favorite

 

 **sunchild:** can confirm

 

 **stegosaurus:** Seokmin??

 

 **sunchild:** YES how could you tell????

 

 **stegosaurus:** your username!!

 

 **sunchild:** ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

 

 **hen:** omfg,,, /the/ chan?? lee chan??

 

 **stegosaurus:** yes, that’s me??

 

_hen has added shuag to the chat_

 

 **hen:** I have found your child

 

 **shuag:** What

 **shuag:** Where am I

 

 **stegosaurus:** shuag,, shua,, Joshua????

 

 **shuag:** Yes, tis I?????

 

 **haoudoin:** omfg how did u just logically make the connection from shuag to joshua

 

 **theweathersgreat:** a legend

 

 **vapekid:** truly inspirational

 

 **stegosaurus:** it’s me, Lee Chan!

 

**shuag:**

**shuag:** FINALLY

 **shuag:** I’m crying REAL tears

 **shuag:** Oh my GOODNESS

 

 **mcboo:** idk you but my eyes hurt from looking at the way you text

 

 **haoudoin:** big mood

 

 **shuag:** CHAN!!!

 

 **stegosaurus:** JOSHUA!!!

 

 **socksnsandals:** I’m lost

 

 **vapekid:** me 2 bud

 

 **socksnsandals:** did you just call me “bud”?

 

 **stegosaurus:** omg omg Joshua adopted me in music theory last year!

 **stegosaurus:** but then he graduated and I didn’t have his number and I’ve felt so lost without him

 **stegosaurus:** I can’t believe we’ve found each other through this groupchat!

 

 **shuag:** I’m actually tearing up a little

 

 **hen:** so does this make me chan’s mother by extension?????

 

 **vapekid:** what

 

 **hen:** if I’m dating shua and shua is chan’s father, does this make me chan’s mother?

 

**theweathersgreat:**

**theweathersgreat:** you’re dating joshua??

 

 **hen:** you bet your ass I am

 

 **junebug:** weren’t you guys like dancing around each other last year

 

 **foreveryoung:** ***the last four years

 

 **shua:** Yeah lol

 **shua:** I got over myself like three months ago and finally asked him out

 

 **hen:** yeah, took you long enough smh

 **hen:** anyway, back to what’s most important, is chan my new son???

 

 **stegosaurus:** I guess so!!

 

 **hen** : !!!

 **hen:** chan!!!

 **hen:** jun, hit me

 

 **junebug:** (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

 

 **hen:** chan!!! (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

 

 **stegosaurus:** mom!!! ʚ♡ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

 

 **mcboo:** wow look at me reuniting families n shit

 **mcboo:** go me

 

 **theweathersgreat:** omg, chan replacing jun as emoticon master??

 

 **junebug:** (*ﾟOﾟ*)

 

 **chan:** (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 

 **wowwoo:** chan is the new emoticon master confirmed

 

 **mcboo:** ;)

 

 **theweathersgrea** t: choke

 

 **mcboo:** ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm lol this is a total mess i apologize. also that weed incident is based off one of my Real Life experiences bc i'm unoriginal :)


	3. like, mcnuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grumpy: you guys are wild
> 
> hen: welcome to the chat :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this chapter's so big i'm so sorry... jihoon's finally here tho bless up

_mcboo has created a groupchat_

_mcboo has named the chat “fbi interrogation room”_

_mcboo has added theweathersgreat, sunchild, and stegosaurus to the chat_

 

Fri, Jan 26, 3:46 PM

 

 **mcboo:** okay.

 **mcboo:** Mingyu.

 

 **theweathersgreat:** what is this

 **theweathersgreat:** and why do I feel threatened

 

 **mcboo:** we’re here to talk about you.

 

 **sunchild:** this sounds strangely ominous

 

 **stegosaurus:** it does o.o

 **stegosaurus:** he’s even using periods O.O

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I’m not following

 **theweathersgreat:** …

 **theweathersgreat:** it feels so weird not to get roasted after saying something like that

 

 **sunchild:** life without Minghao is so much different, isn’t it

 

 **theweathersgreat:** it really is

 **theweathersgreat:** makes me oddly uncomfortable and yet relieved at the same time

 

 **mcboo:** okay eyes back here ladies

 **mcboo:** we’re here to talk about Wonwoo

 

_theweathersgreat has left the chat_

 

_mcboo has added theweathersgreat back to the chat_

 

 **mcboo:** no

 **mcboo:** you cannot escape this

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I can try

 

 **mcboo:** seriously, Mingyu!

 **mcboo:** you have like three classes with him and you’re in a groupchat together and you clearly like him and yet you never even talk to him!!

 

 **theweathersgreat:** okay but why are seokmin and chan in this chat, it just makes me feel lame

 

 **mcboo:** they’re here for moral support

 

 **stegosaurus:** we sure are! (๑ >◡<๑)

 

 **sunchild:** you got this Mingyu! ◟(๑•͈ᴗ•͈)◞

 

 **theweathersgreat:** guys…

 **theweathersgreat:** I’m just not confident enough

 **theweathersgreat:** what if he rejects me?

 **theweathersgreat:** what if he leaves the groupchat bc of me and it tears apart the big friend group we’ve got growing?

 **theweathersgreat:** what if he doesn’t even know who I am???????

 

 **mcboo:** LOL

 **mcboo:** okay, several things

 **mcboo:** 1) seokmin, please start scrolling through your camera roll

 **mcboo:** 2) I’m not saying you have to confess right off the bat or anything, I’m just saying you need to start making some moves, you know?

 **mcboo:** 3) you won’t tear apart the friend group, I promise. besides, Wonwoo’s a nice guy. he and I have world conflicts together and he’s really great

 **mcboo:** 4) he definitely knows who you are,, js

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you’re taking world conflicts??

 

 **mcboo:** ...that’s really what you just got out of all that?

 **mcboo:** but yes, I am. I gotta stay woke

 

 **theweathersgreat:** ew, please don’t ever say that again

 **theweathersgreat:** but yeah I guess I get your point. vaguely.

 **theweathersgreat:** wait, why’s seokmin going through his photos???

 

 **sunchild:** I’m glad you asked

**sunchild:**

**sunchild:**

**sunchild:**

**sunchild:**

 

 **theweathersgreat:** wh

 

 **stegosaurus:** wow hyung, so handsome! (((´♡‿♡`+)))

 

 **mcboo:** DAMN

 **mcboo:** A WHOLE MEAL

 

 **theweathersgreat:** why on earth do you have pictures of me in your phone???

 

 **sunchild:** uh, why WOULDN’T I??

 **sunchild:** you’re hot man, what else is there to say

 

 **mcboo:** truly a fine specimen

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I hate you guys

 **theweathersgreat:** except you chan

 **theweathersgreat:** and you too seokmin

 **theweathersgreat:** lol I guess I just hate seungkwan

 

 **mcboo:** is this what I get for trying to boost your confidence

 

 **theweathersgreat:** ...okay, I’m sorry, I don’t hate you

 **theweathersgreat:** thank you for sending me attractive pictures of myself

 **theweathersgreat:** even if that’s really weird that you have them in the first place

 

 **sunchild:** well I mean I took one of them and Minghao sent me the other ones

 

 **theweathersgreat:** are you guys running an underground mingyu picture trading ring???

 

 **sunchild:** no comment

 

**theweathersgreat:**

**theweathersgreat:** oh my god

 

 **stegosaurus:** hyung, I think the point here is that you are a handsome guy and you have a lot going for you! if you want to finally take some steps with wooing Wonwoo, we’re here to support you and hype you up! (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡

 

 **sunchild:** perfectly said, Chan

 

 **mcboo:** I mostly just want you to make a move because Wonwoo won’t let me copy his world conflicts homework

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I thought you said he was really great???

 

 **mcboo:** I was just tryna hype him up for you ig

 **mcboo:** if you date him then maybe he’ll soften up and be more willing to be academically immoral

 

 **sunchild:** wow Seungkwan whip out those big words

 

 **theweathersgreat:** are you actually kidding me

 

 **mcboo:** sigh I do think you’ll both be really happy together tho, and like cute and stuff

 **mcboo:** and he miiiiiiiiggghhhhttt talk about you, like, just sometimes

 

 **theweathersgreat:** o.o what

 

 **mcboo:** I can’t spill anything

 

 **stegosaurus:** lol that doesn’t sound like you

 

 **mcboo:** -.- listen here kid,,

 

 **theweathersgreat:** okay well anyway, thanks seungkwan. I guess. mostly just thanks to seokmin and chan ily guys :)

 

 **sunchild:** we love you too!!

 

 **stegosaurus:** fighting, hyung!! (๑ˊ͈ ॢꇴ ˋ͈)〜♡॰ॱ

 

 **mcboo:** when will I be appreciated

 

 **theweathersgreat:** never, probably

 

―――

 

my b’s (12)

Mon, Jan 29, 3:04 AM

 

 **junebug:** I have a question

 

 **wowwoo:** I do too

 **wowwoo:** why are you awake

 

**junebug:**

**junebug:** why are YOU awake??

 

 **wowwoo:** …

**wowwoo:**

 

 **haoudoin:** wats ur question

 

 **junebug:** what is seungkwan’s name

 **junebug:** mcboo

 **junebug:** it’s been bothering me

 

 **haoudoin:** uhh

 **haoudoin:** idk if i have an answer

 

 **junebug:** is it like McBoo

 **junebug:** like, McNuggets

 **junebug:** or McFries

 **junebug:** or McFlurry

 

 **wowwoo:** craving something right now, Jun?

 

 **haoudoin:** lol idk abt him but ik i sure am now

 

 **vapekid:** it’s like MC Boo

 

 **junebug:** it looks like McBoo

 

 **vapekid:** idk that’s all I can tell you dude

 

 **junebug:** where does MC Boo even come from anyway

 

 **vapekid:** it’s from middle school when we went on like a school field trip but the bus broke down in the middle of nowhere so seungkwan started up this game to keep us all entertained and he called himself “mc boo” and it just kinda stuck

 

 **wowwoo:** oh wow

 

 **haoudoin:** omg i think i vaguely remember that

 **haoudoin:** i was prolly sleepin in the back of the bus tho

 

 **vapekid:** lmao I think you were

 

 **junebug:** wow, seungkwan, what a kid

 **junebug:** thanks for clearing up my confusion

 

 **vapekid:** yeah sure thing man

 

 **junebug:** okay I’m gonna pass out now, I can finally sleep peacefully

 

 **vapekid:** lmao k gn

 

 **haoudoin:** night bby

 

**junebug:**

**junebug:** night bby

 

 **wowwoo:** yuck

 

 **vapekid:** same

 

―――

 

Mon, Jan 29, 7:12 AM

 

 **mcboo:** aw Vernonie I can’t believe you remember that

 **mcboo:** that was so long ago wow

 

 **vapekid:** yeah ofc I remember

 **vapekid** : it was awesome

 

 **mcboo:** <3

 

―――

 

_foreveryoung has created a groupchat_

_foreveryoung has named the chat “y’all think”_

_foreveryoung has added theweathersgreat, haoudoin, junebug, wowwoo, sunchild, grumpy, and stegosaurus to the chat_

 

Mon, Jan 29, 7:58 AM

 

 **foreveryoung:** so

 **foreveryoung:** y’all think

 **foreveryoung:** there’s something going on between Seungkwan and Vernon???

 

 **junebug:** oh most definitely

 

 **theweathersgreat:** ^^

 

 **wowwoo:** ^^^

 

**haoudoin:**

**haoudoin:** oh i know there’s smthn goin on

 

 **sunchild:** there’s been something going on between them forever

 

 **stegosaurus:** I ship it!

 

 **grumpy:** what

 **grumpy:** who are you people??

 

 **foreveryoung:** omfg Jihoon

 

 **junebug:** soonyoung why do you keep accidentally adding people to chats

 

 **grumpy:** I’m still waiting for my questions to be answered

 

 **wowwoo:** me n you, Jihoon, we’re the mistakes here

 

 **haoudoin:** lol true

 

 **wowwoo:** fuck off Minghao

 

 **haoudoin:** woah woah dude, chill out

 

 **grumpy:** wait, who’s in here?

 **grumpy:** I’m Lee Jihoon

 

 **wowwoo:** me, Wonwoo, I’m in here

 

 **grumpy** : hey man

 

 **wowwoo:** hey dude

 

 **junebug:** this is weird to read

 **junebug** : wonwoo just said “dude”

 

 **grumpy:** you’re Jun, I’m assuming

 

**junebug:**

 

 **haoudoin:** i’m minghao, we have photography together

 **haoudoin:** but i’ve never talked to u b4, so hey

 

 **grumpy:** hey

 **grumpy:** Minghao… the weird kid who sits in the back on his phone all class?

 

 **haoudoin:** ye

 

 **grumpy:** cool. your pictures are really good

 

 **haoudoin:** thx man

 

 **grumpy:** you’re welcome

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I’m kim mingyu, I don’t think we’ve ever met

 

 **grumpy:** you’re that freakishly tall kid, aren’t you?

 

 **theweathersgreat:** ? yeah ?

 

 **grumpy:** I’m the really short guy you always pass in the third floor hall on the way to second period

 

 **theweathersgreat:** OH

 

 **stegosaurus:** omg Jihoon!

 **stegosaurus:** hello!

 **stegosaurus** : it’s me, Chan!

 

 **grumpy:** oh hi!

 

**foreveryoung:**

**foreveryoung:** did Jihoon just use an exclamation mark

 **foreveryoung:** you’re like one of the most unenthusiastic people I know

 **foreveryoung:** you make fun of ME for being too excited

 

 **grumpy:** fuck off, I love Chan

 

 **stegosaurus:** ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

 

 **junebug:** …

 

 **wowwoo:** stop being salty, Jun. face it, your title has been revoked

 

**junebug:**

 

 **sunchild:** hello Jihoon, it’s Seokmin!

 

 **grumpy:** oh god, both Soonyoung AND Seokmin are in this chat?

 

 **foreveryoung:** we sure are, hoe

 **foreveryoung:** deal with it

 

 **junebug:** ten bucks says he won’t make it to ten minutes

 

 **wowwoo:** you’re on, I don’t think he’ll make it past five

 

 **grumpy:** okay so who are Seungkwan and Vernon?

 **grumpy:** well I mean I know Seungkwan, but idk a Vernon

 

 **haoudoin:** omg how do u know seungkwan

 

 **grumpy:** I had him sing in one of the songs I produced for music theory

 

 **sunchild:** and me!!! I sang too!!!

 

 **grumpy:** yeah, and you

 **grumpy:** but who’s Vernon?

 

 **foreveryoung:** hold on, I gotchu

 

―――

 

my b’s (12)

 

_foreveryoung has added grumpy to the chat_

 

Mon, Jan 29, 8:31 AM

 

 **foreveryoung:** Vernon, go

 

 **vapekid:** yo waddup it’s vernon choi, if you want weed I don’t sell anymore but I know some people who do

 

―――

 

y’all think (8)

 

 **grumpy:** oh my

 

 **foreveryoung:** ah, Vernon

 **foreveryoung:** never disappoints

 

―――

 

my b’s (13)

 

 **theweathersgreat:** why are you like this

 **theweathersgreat:** who hurt you

 

 **vapekid:** nah lmao I’m jk, who got added to the group tho

 

 **grumpy:** I’m Lee Jihoon, nice to meet you all

 

―――

 

_hen has created a private chat with shuag_

_hen has named the chat “OH SHIT”_

 

Mon, Jan 29, 8:35 AM

 

 **hen:** OH SHIT

 

 **shuag:** I KNOW

 

―――

 

my b’s (13)

 

 **hen:** yoon jeonghan,, we spoke like once last year

 

 **grumpy:** oh yeah I remember you

 **grumpy:** you always stared at me during lunch

 

 **foreveryoung:** lol that sounds like Jeonghan

 

 **shuag:** I’m Joshua Hong

 **shuag:** We met on several occasions

 **shuag:** Through Soonyoung

 

 **grumpy:** ah yeah yeah, you’re the Jesus dude

 

 **shuag:** ...Sure, if that’s how you remember me

 

 **grumpy:** you guys are at Seoul University now, right?

 

 **hen:** we sure are!

 **hen:** class before ass!

 **hen:** studies before fuck buddies!

 **hen:** degrees before d’s!

 **hen:** bachelor until bachelor’s!

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you’re literally in a relationship, what the fuck

 

 **shuag:** Yeah, what the heck

 

 **mcboo:** JEONGHAN, MY HERO

 

 **junebug:** jeonghan never before have I felt so connected to someone

 

 **haoudoin:** lol u feel more connected to him than u were to me 2 nights ago?

 

 **wowwoo:** um No Thanks

 

 **mcboo:** GROSS

 

 **grumpy:** suddenly I need to leave

 

 **vapekid:** google, how do I unread something

 

 **junebug:** what can I say ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )_/¯

 

 **theweathersgreat:** gag

 

 **socksnsandals:** whoops, looks like I’m a little late to the party

 **socksnsandals:** I’m Choi Seungcheol

 

―――

 

_grumpy has created a private chat with foreveryoung_

_grumpy has named the chat “HSDFLKSJ”_

 

Mon, Jan 29, 8:56 AM

 

 **grumpy:** SOONYOUNG!

 

 **foreveryoung:** (⑅ ॣ•͈૦•͈ ॣ)

 

 **grumpy:** I HATE YOU

 

―――

 

my b’s (13)

 

 **grumpy:** ah, hello

 

 **socksnsandals** : it’s been a while since we’ve talked!

 **socksnsandals:** how have you been doing?

 

 **grumpy:** school fucking sucks, the only class I don’t hate is photography and the only person I don’t want to strangle is Chan

 

 **junebug:** don’t worry b we all wanna strangle you too

 **junebug:** xoxo

 

 **socksnsandals:** I’m sorry to hear that, Jihoon :(

 **socksnsandals:** college will definitely be much better!

 

 **hen:** lol can you guys like,,

 **hen:** stop being awkward and old in the gc

 **hen** : go make your own private chat or something

 

 **foreveryoung:** ^^^

 

 **grumpy:** we’re not being awkward

 

 **socksnsandals:** or old. we’re just talking Jeonghan.

 

 **hen:** mhmm yes fascinating

 **hen:** can we scroll waaaaaaaaaaay back

 **hen:** up there to the user inquiries

 **hen:** what the fuck does mingyu’s name mean

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you know how people think it’s funny to ask tall people like “how’s the weather up there?? hurhurhur”

 **theweathersgreat:** well the weather’s great, now you don’t gotta ask

 

 **junebug:** salty much?

 

 **theweathersgreat:** nah, the weather’s fresh and clear up here

 **theweathersgreat:** what the hell does your name mean, jeonghan???

 

 **hen:** I’m everyone’s mother

 **hen:** so I’m like a hen

 **hen:** bc hens are chicken mothers

 

 **theweathersgreat:** so you’re saying you’re a chicken?

 

**hen:**

**hen:** try me bitch

 

 **theweathersgreat:** :)

 

 **mcboo:** is Minghao’s name supposed to be some bad pickup line?

 

 **haoudoin:** “bad” isn’t the word i’d use, but

 **haoudoin:** also it’s like, from friends

 

 **mcboo:** what?

 

 **vapekid:** kwannie have you never seen friends??????

 

 **mcboo:** no ???

 

 **vapekid:** come over right now, we’re gonna marathon all ten seasons on netflix

 **vapekid:** I can’t believe I’ve let you live such an uncultured life for so long

 

 **mcboo:** I’m omw, still really confused tho

 

**haoudoin:**

**haoudoin:** classic.

 

 **sunchild:** I love Friends!

 **sunchild:** I love Phoebe

 

 **haoudoin:** every1 loves phoebe

 

 **junebug:** true that

 

 **mcboo:** ohhhh I see

 **mcboo:** Nonie I’m almost there the door better be unlocked

 

 **vapekid:** it is :)

 

**junebug:**

**junebug:** yuck

 

 **theweathersgreat:** did vernon just use… a smiley face???

 

 **junebug:** exactly. gay.

 

 **haoudoin:** ur like the gayest 1 here

 

 **junebug:** gasp

 **junebug:** me, betrayed by my own boyfriend

 **junebug:** what a sad day this has become

 

 **haoudoin:** :)

 

 **junebug:** my heart, it hurts

 

 **wowwoo:** what heart

 

 **foreveryoung:** LOLOLOLOL

 

 **theweathersgreat:** get him, wonwoo. smack that hoe

 

 **junebug:** you’ve known me for like a week??

 

 **theweathersgreat:** didn’t even take me that long to realize you’re a hoe

 

**junebug:**

 

 **wowwoo:** see Jun it’s not just me who sees it

 

 **junebug:** you meanies ƈ ͡ (ुŏ̥̥̥̥ ‸ ŏ̥̥̥̥) ु

 

 **mcboo:** wongyu tag-teaming Jun, a concept

 **mcboo:** this is something I can really get behind

 

 **theweathersgreat:** what the hell is a wongyu

 

 **wowwoo:** is that like my name and Mingyu’s put together?

 

 **mcboo:** omg how do you know that??

 

 **wowwoo:** I read books, duh. I know what shipping is

 

**mcboo:**

 

 **foreveryoung:** how do YOU know what shipping is, Seungkwan?

 

 **mcboo:** I watch movies tf

 

 **wowwoo:** ahh, the movie supremacist

 **wowwoo:** the bottomfeeders of this earth

 

 **mcboo:** wtf Wonwoo I was rooting for you, and now THIS?

 

 **junebug:** welcome to the club, seungkwan

 

 **haoudoin:** damn wonwoo’s really out for blood today

 

 **theweathersgreat:** drag em :’)

 

 **wowwoo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **grumpy:** you guys are wild

 

 **hen:** welcome to the chat :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is actually so long i'm so sorry. also if you wanna check it out, i posted an actual meanie fic a couple days ago :)


	4. hop off my dick and spread the holiday cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junebug: that’s it  
> junebug: I quit this friend group  
> junebug: I fucking hate you all

my b's (13)

Tues, Jan 30, 9:23 AM

 

 **haoudoin:** omg did any of you see jun this morning

 

 **mcboo:** no omg why

 

 **junebug:** stop

 

 **theweathersgreat:** what happened?

 

 **haoudoin:** he deadass looks like santa all dressed in red and green

 **haoudoin:** christmas is over, jun

 

 **theweathersgreat:** omg I wanna see I wanna see

 

 **junebug:** it's only january, hop off my dick and spread the holiday cheer

 **junebug:** it's never too late to spread love

 

 **mcboo:** LMAO

 

 **vapekid:** sounds fake but okay

 

 **haoudoin:** hello 911? i'd like to report identity theft, there's some skinny chinese kid pretending to be santa claus in seoul south korea

 

 **junebug:** who are you calling a skinny chinese kid, you pencil

 

 **haoudoin:** i just call it as i see it

 

 **junebug:** I honestly can't believe you

 **junebug:** I'm liteRALLY WEARING A RED SHIRT AND A GREEN JACKET

 **junebug:** STOP THE HARRASSMENT

 **junebug:** he actually fucking screamed down the hall at me this morning

 **junebug:** I, his boyfriend, walk into school wearing a red shirt and a green jacket bc it's fucking cold out

 **junebug:** and this bitch sees me from down the hall, I go to wave at him yknow like say hi good morning sweetie and he just fucking yells "GO HOME SANTA YOUR TIME IS OVER" in front of EVERYONE

 **junebug:** I, me, cannot.

 

 **wowwoo:** Minghao wtf

 

 **hen:** I WISH I WAS THERE TO SEE THAT

 

 **haoudoin:** #notMYsanta

 

 **junebug:** die, bitch

 

 **haoudoin:** it's closer to valentine's day that it is to christmas you holiday whore

 

 **theweathersgreat:** hao you like valentine's day??

 

 **haoudoin:** lmao no

 

 **theweathersgreat:**  

 

 **junebug:** hao I hope you choke

 **junebug:** choke on something that kills you, ya nasty

 

 **haoudoin:** back off santa impersonator

 **haoudoin:** i don't associate myself with the fakes

 

**junebug:**

 

 **theweathersgreat:** "the fakes"

 

 **haoudoin:** i said what i said

 

 **vapekid:** savage

  

―――

 

 12:48 PM

 

 **junebug:** that’s it

 **junebug:** I quit this friend group

 **junebug:** I fucking hate you all

 

 **socksnsandals:** does this have anything to do with the Santa thing that happened earlier this morning?

 

 **junebug:** it sure fucking does

 

 **stegosaurus:** Jun, don’t be mad :(

 

 **junebug:** don’t be-

 **junebug:** doN’T BE MAD???

 **junebug:** chan, I love you, I do, but what the fuck

 

 **haoudoin:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 

 **junebug:** I HATE YOU TOO BITCH WE’RE BREAKING UP

 

 **haoudoin:** HAHA okay sure but who’s gonna give u head now

 

 **junebug:** plenty of people, you snake

 

 **haoudoin:** but will any1 give it as good as i do?

 

 **junebug:** I hope you fall off a cliff

 

 **theweathersgreat:** Soonyoung just showed up to foods crying? with laughter? wtf?

 

 **socksnsandals:** okay, kids

 **socksnsandals:** what happened?

 

 **mcboo:** I’m laughing so hard I-

 **mcboo:** I can’t brEATHE

 

 **vapekid:** I can confirm

 **vapekid:** he’s currently doubled over and wheezing

 

 **shuag:** Oh my goodness, what happened???

 

 **junebug:** here’s what fucking happened

 **junebug:** hao, soonyoung, seungkwan, vernon, chan, and I all share the same lunch period, so we all sit together in the cafeteria right

 **junebug:** well today I had to stay in third period a little longer bc I had to talk to my teacher about an assignment grade she messed up in the book

 **junebug:** so I come into the cafeteria a few minutes late, I go get my food, and then as I’m walking to the table where these five fucking devils are sitting,,,,

 **junebug:** thEY START SINGING HERE COMES SANTA CLAUS

 

 **foreveryoung:** IM DYING IT WAS SO FUNNY

 

 **junebug:** NO YOU BITCH IT WAS NOT

 

 **mcboo:** I’M HOWLING

 

 **socksnsandals:** guys!!!

 

 **vapekid:** it was actually priceless

 **vapekid:** the whole cafeteria joined in after about three lines

 

 **haoudoin:** bc seungkwan has a fucking set of LUNGS and quite literally brought all attention to us

 

 **stegosaurus:** honestly it was really funny

 

**junebug:**

**junebug:** I hope you all rot in hell

 

 **theweathersgreat:** damn it, I’m so mad I missed that

 

 **wowwoo:** so am I, that sounds hilarious

 

 **junebug:** tbh wonwoo idek if I can call you my best friend anymore

 

 **wowwoo:** I’m there for you when it matters, Jun

 **wowwoo:** except this one time, because I wish I could’ve been there to sing a bad Christmas song at you

 **wowwoo:** that definitely mattered

**junebug:** ┌∩┐(ಠ_ಠ)┌∩┐

**socksnsandals:** oh my god, you guys are mean

 

 **shuag:** *goodness

 

 **socksnsandals:** screw off Joshua

 

 **mcboo:** and we’re the mean ones?

 

 **socksnsandals:** yes.

 

**mcboo:**

**socksnsandals:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the update was kinda short this time :(
> 
> but uhhh lowkey this was 100% inspired by the one time like two weeks ago when i wore a red shirt and a green jacket and looked at myself in the mirror and went "wow u look like a christmas tree"


	5. i, this bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vapekid: lmao wonwoo I think you broke mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember that this is a fan-fiction, quite literally a piece of fiction (and a pretty crack one at that), and that in all universes that matter wen junhui is Loved and Appreciated (he is in this one too…)

my b's (13)

Thurs, Feb 1, 11:14 AM

 

 **mcboo:** alright. I have officially conquered the world. everyone else can go home now.

 

 **shuag:** What did you do?

 

 **mcboo:** I, this bitch.

 **mcboo:** just got.

 **mcboo:** a fucking 95% on that history test.

 

 **haoudoin:** u mean the one mr kim just handed back to us??????? 

 

 **mcboo:** that's the one

 

**haoudoin:**

**haoudoin:** NO FUCKING WAY

 

 **theweathersgreat:** boo seungkwan, an actual legend among mankind

 

 **vapekid:** WTF GOOD JOB KWANNIE

 

 **shuag:** Way to go, Seungkwan!

 

 **sunchild:** SEUNGKWAN OH MY GOD

 **sunchild:** CONGRATS

 

 **stegosaurus:** Good job Seungkwan!!! ٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 

 **hen:** my mother senses just tingled, who deserves a big hug and a gold star??

 

 **theweathersgreat:** seungkwan, he just got an A on a ridiculously painful test we took a couple days ago

 

 **hen:** OMG YES SEUNGKWAN FANTASTIC JOB

 **hen:** I’M SO,,,,,

 **hen:** YOU’RE DOING GREAT SWEETIE

 **hen:** PUT ALL THOSE OTHER LOSERS IN THE DIRT

 

 **mcboo:** thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all week

 

 **haoudoin:** literally how the fuck tho

 **haoudoin:** i got like a d+

 **haoudoin:** that test was so fuckin hard

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I’m just thrilled I got a b

 **theweathersgreat:** idek how I passed tbh

 

 **sunchild:** that test was so difficult ;-;

 **sunchild:** idk if you guys heard me but I started crying a little bit in the back

 

 **theweathersgreat:** oh, we heard you

 **theweathersgreat:** hao and I made eye contact when we heard you sniffle the third time it was kind of funny

 

 **foreveryoung:** oh no Seokmin my poor baby

 **foreveryoung:** are you in history rn? I’m going to come hug you

 

 **sunchild:** yes that’s where I am

 

 **mcboo:** hell yEAh it was hard and I just fucking slam dunked with an A

 **mcboo:** oh my god I think I’m going to study harder this feeling is incredible

 

 **vapekid:** I’m so proud of you kwannie omg

 **vapekid:** carry the rest of us because we cannot carry ourselves

 

 **socksnsandals:** good job Seungkwan! that’s so great!

 

 **hen:** I just,,,, look at my kid go he’s really doing well out there

 

―――

 

_vapekid has created a private chat with socksnsandals_

_vapekid has named the chat “uhh”_

 

Thurs, Feb 1, 11:28 AM

 

 **vapekid:** seungcheol, I need your help

 

 **socksnsandals:** I’m here, what can I do for you

 

 **vapekid:** okay so. seungkwan just got an a on that test, right, which is fantastic. and like ik you don’t really know us younger kids that well―or me, at least, bc ig you do know seungkwan p well. but anyway idk like he did so good on that test and I just got this weird surge of pride in my chest like I actually wanna just hug him really tight and yell “YOU DID SO FUCKING GOOD” and idk what to do with that

 

 **socksnsandals:** do you usually feel this proud of your friends when they get good grades?

 

 **vapekid:** uh lmao definitely not. most of the time I wanna pull a rug out from under them

 

 **socksnsandals:** oh my god. okay, well do you usually feel this proud of Seungkwan?

 

 **vapekid:** ...recently, yes. idk just like everything he does I’m like wow what a talented smart incredible guy

 **vapekid:** it’s so weird help me

 

 **socksnsandals:** okay he is your best friend, right?

**vapekid:** has been since fifth grade

 

 **socksnsandals:** then that may be why you feel so strongly. it may just be that your friendship is growing and developing. Seungkwan talked about you a lot when we had class together so I know you two have something special, and you feeling extra proud of him or extra happy for him may just be because of that.

 

 **vapekid:** yeah… okay. that makes sense

 **vapekid:** thanks, seungcheol

 

 **socksnsandals:** no problem. I’m always here for you, alright?

 

 **vapekid:** yeah yeah thank you

 

 **socksnsandals:** sure thing, kid

 

―――

 

_vapekid has created a private chat with foreveryoung_

_vapekid has named the chat “!!??”_

 

Thurs, Feb 1, 11:28 AM

 

 **vapekid:** soonyoung I need your help

 

 **foreveryoung:** what’s up

 

 **vapekid:** so just like seungkwan got probably the best grade in the class you know and like I don’t usually feel like this but for some reason I just feel SO proud of him and it’s weirding me out a little idk what this is

 

 **foreveryoung:** GASP

 **foreveryoung:** ITS LOVE ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

 

 **vapekid:** wh

 

―――

 

my b’s (13)

11:36 AM

 

 **theweathersgreat:** oh my god

 **theweathersgreat:** soonyoung, I-

 

 **haoudoin:** soonyoung just deadass walked into history n hugged seokmin then walked back out

 **haoudoin:** seokmin looks so insanely happy now omfg what is this

 

 **mcboo:** SOONYOUNG LOL

 **mcboo:**  Mr. Kim looked so confused

 

 **foreveryoung:** I gotta do what I gotta do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **sunchild:** of coURSE I’m happy my best friend just literally left his own class to come give me a hug

**sunchild:**

 

**foreveryoung:**

 

 **sunchild:** I’m…

 **sunchild:** I’m tearing up

 

 **haoudoin:** o my god he actually is

 

 **theweathersgreat:** omg where’s my hug I need a hug too

 

 **wowwoo:** I’m on my way

 

 **mcboo:** OMG

 

 **haoudoin:** wonwoo where’d u come from

 

 **wowwoo:** I sensed sadness

 **wowwoo:** I’m drawn to it

 

 **haoudoin:** wtf stop being so edgy

 

 **vapekid:** lmao wonwoo I think you broke mingyu

 

 **wowwoo:** what

 

 **vapekid:** he’s just staring at his phone

 **vapekid:** omg now he looks kinda mad

 **vapekid:** oh no just kidding he was only blinking he’s still just staring at his screen

 

 **sunchild:** omg he’s actually not moving

 

 **mcboo:** good job, Wonwoo!

 **mcboo:** and I mean that quite genuinely

 

 **wowwoo:** I don’t understand what I did

 

 **mcboo:** it’s okay, sweetie. one day you will

 

 **haoudoin:** omg mingyu he’s

 **haoudoin:** he’s typing

 

 **vapekid:** oops n now he’s repeatedly hitting the backspace button

 

 **haoudoin:** he’s typing again

 

 **vapekid:** oh, there’s the backspace again

 

 **haoudoin:** and typing aGAIN

 

 **theweathersgreat:** fuck off, both of you

 

 **sunchild:** omg

 

 **theweathersgreat:** thanks, wonwoo :) I could always use a hug from you

 

 **haoudoin:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **haoudoin:** why are you so fucking awkward

 **haoudoin:** BITCH WHYD YOU JUST THROW A PENCIL AT MY HEAD

 

 **theweathersgreat:** WHY DO YOU THINK, DUMBASS

 

 **vapekid:** FUCK WHY DID YOU JUST HIT ME TOO

 

 **theweathersgreat:** BC YOURE JUST AS MUCH OF AN IDIOT AS MINGHAO IS

 

 **sunchild:** MINGYU PLEASE SPARE ME

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you’re fine, seokmin. I would never throw a pencil at you

 **theweathersgreat:** probably.

 

 **sunchild:** oh thank god

 

 **hen:** omg stop throwing pencils at each other

 

 **vapekid:** it’s only mingyu throwing them I swear

 

 **hen:** hey now, it takes two to tango

 

 **haoudoin:** wtf

 

 **shuag:** It takes two to fight

 

 **hen:** it takes two to tango too yeesh josh

 

 **shuag:** *eyes roll into the back of my head*

 

 **haoudoin:** lol mr kim saw mingyu throw the pencils n came over n took his phone

 **haoudoin:** sorry, wonwoo. the boy will be out of commission for the rest of the period

 

 **wowwoo:** if you guys hadn’t provoked him then he wouldn’t have felt the need to throw things at you

 

 **haoudoin:** woah there, hang on pal

 **haoudoin:** we’re just fulfilling our best friend duties

 

 **vapekid:** ^^^

 

 **wowwoo:** sigh.

 **wowwoo:** you guys better apologize to mingyu though

 

 **haoudoin:** lol i will not

 

 **sunchild:** he looks like he’s about to hit you with his whole desk I would if I were you

 

 **mcboo:** LOL Mingyu just stood up and Minghao said “I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me” and Mr. Kim heard and took his phone too this is so funny

 

 **vapekid:** it’s what they deserved

 

 **sunchild:** VERNON’S PHONE JUST GOT TAKEN TOO

 **sunchild:** see this is why I sit at the back of the class

 

 **mcboo:** me too Seokmin, me too

 

 **wowwoo:** now THATS what they deserved

 

―――

 

11:59 AM

 

 **junebug:** me: *opens up my phone*

 **junebug:** me: *sees 114 text notifications*

 **junebug:** me: LOL NOPE

 

 **grumpy:** SAME

 

 **foreveryoung:** oh my god Jihoon I forgot you were in this chat

 

 **grumpy:** you’re the one who added me, idiot

 

 **foreveryoung:** yeah well you never say anything so,,

 **foreveryoung:** eXcUsE mE

 

 **junebug:** why you guys gotta talk so much

 

 **vapekid:** jun you probably talk the most in here out of all of us

 

 **junebug:** that is Irrelevant

 

 **haoudoin:** JUN

 **haoudoin:** I MISSED YOU

 **haoudoin:** IVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE UR ADORABLE SCREEN NAME IN MY LIFE

 

 **junebug:** BABY

 **junebug:** HELLO

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I stg hao can't survive without his phone for more than five minutes

 **theweathersgreat:** it honestly was very entertaining to watch him crumble into his desk without it

 **theweathersgreat:** get rekt son

 

 **wowwoo:** so you guys got your phones back?

 

 **haoudoin:** yes. stupid mr kim. he gives me bad grades and takes my phone i don’t like him

 

 **wowwoo:** you do realize he only gives you those bad grades because you deserve them, right?

 **wowwoo:** if you study and do your work then he’ll give you better ones

 

 **haoudoin:** calm down sir

 **haoudoin:** i am maintaining a high b in his class

 **haoudoin:** i’m doing just fine

 

 **wowwoo:** whatever you say, man

 

―――

 

_theweathersgreat has created a private chat with wowwoo_

_theweathersgreat has named the chat “wongyu?”_

 

Thurs, Feb 1, 12:03 PM

 

 **theweathersgreat:** hey, wonwoo

 **theweathersgreat:** I just wanted to say thanks

 

 **wowwoo:** hi Mingyu!

 **wowwoo:** thanks for what?

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I saw what you said in the gc after my phone got taken

 **theweathersgreat:** thanks for standing up for me

 

 **wowwoo:** oh yeah, well they really shouldn’t have instigated it, so

 

 **theweathersgreat:** thanks regardless, I appreciate it

 

 **wowwoo:** of course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm crying wonwoo's so uptight and awkward but like... he's basically me i hate myself


	6. we're all, like, friends, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grumpy: I hate every single one of you
> 
> junebug: don’t worry jihoon we hate you too
> 
> foreveryoung: great! do you all want to hang out at my house tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh 1k hits thank you thank you thank you!!!

my b's (13) 

Fri, Feb 2, 4:15 PM

 

 **foreveryoung:** so.

 **foreveryoung:** we’re all, like, friends, right?

 **foreveryoung:** I mean I’m friends with like all of you but

 

 **stegosaurus:** I think we are

 

 **theweathersgreat:** generally, I’d say

 

 **haoudoin:** yeah, the college kids are pretty legit

 **haoudoin:** at least jeonghan, anyway

 **haoudoin:** if seungcheol actually wears socks with sandals then that’s a big No

 **haoudin:** and joshua’s a little hhhh questionable

 

 **shuag:** Excuse me,,

 

 **socksnsandals:** tell us how you really feel, Minghao

 

 **mcboo:** yeah we’re friends, life’s more exciting with all of you guys

 

 **grumpy:** I hate every single one of you

 

 **junebug:** don’t worry jihoon we hate you too

 

 **foreveryoung:** great! do you all want to hang out at my house tomorrow?

 

 **mcboo:** heck yeah, I’m in!

 

 **vapekid:** sure I’ll be there too

 

 **hen:** joshua and I are coming!

 

 **shuag:** We are?

 

 **hen:** we are :)

 

 **shuag:** We are! Even though Minghao just said I was questionable. Which didn’t hurt my feelings, like, at all.

 

 **haoudoin:** ;)

 

 **wowwoo:** I can come!

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I don’t know if I can make it, I have a lot of homework :/

 

―――

 

_mcboo has created a private chat with theweathersgreat_

_mcboo has named the chat “u thought”_

 

Fri, Feb 2, 4:23 PM

 

 **mboo:** think again, bitch

 

―――

 

my b’s (13)

4:24 PM

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you know, upon second thought, I can probably just do all my hw in the morning and yknow there’s always sunday too so yeah I can come too

 

 **haoudoin:**  jun n i r coming

 

 **grumpy:** ...I guess I’ll be there

 

 **socksnsandals:** I’ll come too!

 

 **foreveryoung:** awesome! okay so what abt Chan and Seokmin

 

 **stegosaurus:** I’d need a ride :(

 

 **shuag:** Jeonghan and I can pick you up on our way!

 

 **stegosaurus:** then I can come! I just have to check with my mom to make sure :)

 

 **sunchild:** I wouldn’t miss it for the world :’)

 

 **foreveryoung:** yay! everyone will be there! how exciting! alright I’ll text in my address and everybody be here at three!

 

 **socksnsandals:** sounds fun!

 

 **junebug:** you know seungcheol when you use exclamation marks like that it just makes you sound so old

 

 **socksnsandals:** Soonyoung just used the exclamation marks in the same way what the heck

 

 **junebug:** yeah but when you do it you sound old

 

 **socksnsandals:** ...what did I do to deserve this abuse

 

 **grumpy:** nothing, Jun’s just a lil fuck

 

 **junebug:** IM CHORTLING

 **junebug:** did you just call me

 **junebug:** “lil”

 **junebug:** hafdlkjsl okay sure bud

 **junebug:** whatever makes you feel bigger

 

 **grumpy:** my fist won’t feel so “lil” when I shove it into your fucking face

 

 **shuag:** Oh

 **shuag:** Oh my goodness

 

 **haoudoin:** shots fired wtf

 **haoudoin:** jihoon when i grow up i wanna b just like u

 

 **junebug:** this betrayal thing is seriously getting out of control

 

 **grumpy:** don’t worry kid, it just takes experience

 

 **haoudoin:** teach me senpai

 

 **grumpy:** alright get the fuck out

 

 **haoudoin:** no w8 come back jihoon pls no

 

 **hen:** I feel like jihoon and hao being together would be like the worst thing ever

 

 **junebug:** your feelings would be correct

 **junebug:** soonyoung is it too late to rescind my rsvp to your house tomorrow, I don’t think I can be in the same room as both these heathens at the same time

 

 **foreveryoung:** yes it’s too late!! you’re coming!!

 

 **haoudoin:** i was gonna make a sexual joke but i restrained myself

 **haoudoin:** for u, jun, i did it for u

 

 **junebug:** is that supposed to like appease me or something

 **junebug:** bc it does not

 

 **stegosaurus:** it doesn’t seem like you two are in a very healthy relationship :(

 

 **haoudoin:** oh lol we are

 **haoudoin:** i’m just mean on the outside

 **haoudoin:** and only sometimes

 **haoudoin:** he knows i like him

 

 **junebug:** do I? -_-

 

 **haoudoin:** …

 **haoudoin:** of course i like you, jun

 

 **junebug:** I’m jk I know you like me :)

 **junebug:** I like you too ~~ (ෆˊ͈ ु꒳ ूˋ͈ෆ)

 

 **haoudoin:** if jihoon was actually bein serious in making fun of mY boyfriend,,

 **haoudoin:** he'd have to square up bc im coming for blood

 

 **junebug:** aw babe thanks but it's okay I can take care of myself,, I'm stronger than you are anyway

 

 **haoudoin:** still, nobody messes with my boyfriend >:(

 

 **wowwoo:** omg wait Jun

 **wowwoo:** that looks like the emoticons Chan uses

 

 **junebug:** that’s bc it is

 **junebug:** that’s right chan, I found your site

 **junebug:** the emoticon battlefield has been evened

 

 **stegosaurus:** sorry Jun, but I’ll be keeping my title today

 **stegosaurus:** you don’t know all my secrets

 **stegosaurus:** ᕙ〳 ರ ︿ ರೃ 〵ᕗ

 

 **theweathersgreat:** omg he used… an emoticon that’s not smiling

 **theweathersgreat:** I’m oddly terrified

 

 **wowwoo:** strangely enough, me too

 

 **junebug:** alright, chan.

 **junebug:** i’ll let you win…

 **junebug:** for now.

 

 **stegosaurus:** ૮( ᵒ̌ૢཪᵒ̌ૢ )ა

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, big first meet chapter coming up next... n it's gonna be p big whoops


	7. the tru dad emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> socksnsandals: I don’t know, I thought it was pretty funny  
> socksnsandals: I can still hear Jeonghan’s screams of anguish when I close my eyes
> 
> haoudoin: that’s right bitch, get splashed

my b's (13)

Sat, Feb 3, 2:49 PM

 

 **shuag:** Chan, we are almost to you!

 

 **stegosaurus:** I’m already sitting out on the porch o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 

 **grumpy:** wtf you’re so pure

 **grumpy:** the only good thing in this group chat tbh

 

 **shuag:** Can confirm.

 **shuag:** The rest of you guys are just whack.

 

 **foreveryoung:** omg I’m excited to have everyone in the same place at the same time

 **foreveryoung:** it’s gonna be so much fun

 

 **wowwoo:** Mingyu and I are almost there, Soonyoung

 

 **mcboo:** you AND Mingyu?

 

 **wowwoo:** yeah, he picked me up because my parents’ car is in the shop right now

 

 **mcboo:** I see

 **mcboo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 

 **socksnsandals:** I’m almost there Soonyoung, I’m just currently stuck at the world’s longest stoplight

 

 **haoudoin:** we’d be on our way too but jun can’t just fucking pick something to wear

 **haoudoin:** so,,,

 **haoudoin:** if we’re a little late, it’s his fault

 

 **foreveryoung:** no worries! but do tell him to like hurry up unless he doesn’t want any of the capri suns I bought

 

 **haoudoin:** holy shit i just told him  & i’ve never seen him move so fast

 **haoudoin:** this is witchcraft

 

 **foreveryoung:** mmhmm that’s what I thought

 

 **shuag:** Chan has been retrieved and we are en route to you, Soonyoung!

 

 **foreveryoung:** YEEEEEEEEY!!!!

 

 **mcboo:** is Seokmin coming?

 

 **foreveryoung:** oh yeah he’s already here, he came over early to help me set out food and stuff :)

 

 **mcboo:** sweet

 

 **grumpy:** eta is about 5 minutes for me

 

 **foreveryoung:** sounds good~

 

 **haoudoin:** and we, somehow, are now on the way as well

 

 **junebug:** you better leave some fucking capri suns for me soonyoung istg

 

 **foreveryoung:** :) see all of you soon!

 

 **wowwoo:** see you soon

 

―――

 

Sat, Feb 3, 9:32 PM

 

 **mcboo:** holy shit

 **mcboo:** I,,,

 **mcboo:** that was so much fun

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I JUST got home

 **theweathersgreat:** I feel like I’ve just run a marathon

 **theweathersgreat:** or six

 

 **junebug:** wait

 **junebug:** before anything else

 

_junebug has changed hen’s name to “cluckcluck”_

 

 **cluckcluck:** WHY

 

 **junebug:** don’t “WHY” me you chicken

 **junebug:** you were too scared to jump in the fucking pool, so cluck cluck bitch

 **junebug:** don’t worry it still fits with your theme

 

 **cluckcluck:** junhui, it’s FEBRUARY

 

 **junebug:** that’s the FUN of it

 **junebug:** chicken

 

 **stegosaurus:** I still can’t believe you guys went into the pool, you guys are crazy!

 

 **vapekid:** that was so much fucking fun

 **vapekid:** I can’t believe we got wonwoo to jump in with us

 

 **wowwoo:** honestly, neither can I

 

 **shuag:** HOLD ON

 **shuag:** I HAVE PICTURES TO SEND IN

 **shuag:**  

 

 **haoudoin:** IM CACKLING

 **haoudoin:** VERNON WTF

 

 **mcboo:** LFSDKHGLKSD

 

 **cluckcluck:** THATS SUCH A GOOD PICTURE

 

 **foreveryoung:** I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WORE MY MOM’S SWIMMING CAP

 **foreveryoung:** I TOLD YOU TO WEAR IT AS A JOKE MAN

 

 **vapekid:** I sensed a challenging intonation in your voice

 **vapekid:** and I never back down from a challenge

 **vapekid:** I fucking rocked that flower cap 

 

 **sunchild:** hell yeah you did

 **sunchild:** wow, what a look

 

**fathershua:**

 

 **junebug:** IM WHEEZING

 

 **wowwoo:** yeah and I can’t believe Mingyu took the cap from Vernon and put it on himself

 

 **socksnsandals:** and I can’t believe you guys were all wearing shorts and t-shirts three days into February!!

 **socksnsandals:** Mingyu’s shirt doesn’t even HAVE sleeves!!

 

 **haoudoin:** the tru dad emerges

 

 **shuag:** Stop trying to take my title you wannabe

 

_shuag has changed their name to “fathershua”_

 

 **fathershua:** Back off, tryhard.

 

 **socksnsandals:** :)) this is what I get for being concerned

 

 **theweathersgreat:** hey man, you gotta live life on the edge

 **theweathersgreat:** what’s the point of living if you never get hypothermia every now and then?

 

 **grumpy:** a lot, there’s a lot of other points

 

 **theweathersgreat:** sounds fake

 

 **wowwoo:** it was actually pretty hilarious ngl

 

 **haoudoin:** josh u got any more pics of mingyu

 **haoudoin:** i need them for reasons

 

 **fathershua:** I sure do

 **fathershua:**

 

 **junebug:** IM CRYING

 

 **vapekid:** MINGYU WE DONT DESERVE YOU

 

 **haoudoin:** U LOOK SO DUMB I CANT

 

 **mcboo:** MY ICON

 **mcboo:** BEYONCE WHO I ONLY KNOW KIM MINGYU

 

 **wowwoo:** Mingyu oh my god

 

 **grumpy:** I wish I could say something mean but tbh I’m just laughing my ass off

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I think I look great, but thanks guys

 

 **cluckcluck:** TEARS, THERE ARE TEARS IN MY EYES

 **cluckcluck:** I LOVE THAT PICTURE

 

 **theweathersgreat:** yeah I feel like I distinctly remember you yelling smthn like “you look like an idiot!!” at me from across the pool

 **theweathersgreat:** but yknow,, who knows

 

 **fathershua:** Hold on folks

 **fathershua:** The party is not over

 

 **junebug:** did he just say… “folks”

 

 **haoudoin:** unstanned

 

 **fathershua:**

**fathershua:**

**fathershua:**  

 

 **stegosaurus:** hyung, where’s your modeling contract??

 

 **theweathersgreat:** joshua why did you take so many pictures of me tf

 

 **mcboo:** LIKE YOURE NOT POSING OR LOOKING DIRECTLY AT THE CAMERA IN ALL OF THOSE PICTURES

 

 **theweathersgreat:** idk what you’re talkin about

 

 **vapekid:** YOU SEE JIHOON IN THAT LAST ONE

 **vapekid:** OVER MINGYU’S SHOULDER

 **vapekid:** HE LOOKS SO DONE

 

 **haoudoin:** LOLOLOLOLOLOL

 

 **fathershua:** To be honest when Hao pushed him in and ran away as fast as he could I almost started laughing too hard to even take the picture.

 **fathershua:** Jihoon looked so mad it was hysterical.

 

 **haoudoin:** it was fuckin hilarious is what it was

 

 **grumpy:** I’ll cut you

 **grumpy:** bitch

 

 **haoudoin:**  

 

 **fathershua:** I’m glad I could capture the aftermath on camera forever

 

 **junebug:** yes, thank you for these pictures

 **junebug:** they are incredible

 **junebug:** thank you for feeding us josh

 

 **fathershua:** Of course.

 **fathershua:** Except, as you can see, Mingyu took up literally all of my time and the only other picture I got was that one of Vernon.

 **fathershua:** So, Mingyu can apologize for that.

 

 **theweathersgreat:** habhldhfskdj hows that my fault

 

 **cluckcluck:** I want to be mad but those pictures are just so priceless

 **cluckcluck:** these can go in the family photobook

 

 **grumpy:** more like you’re just glad Joshua didn’t get any pictures of you cowering on the beach chair as Vernon and Minghao splashed water at you

 

 **cluckcluck:** scoff

 **cluckcluck:** they actually GOT you

 

 **grumpy:** you know what

 **grumpy:** I don’t wanna talk about it

 

 **cluckcluck:**

**cluckcluck:** you know

 **cluckcluck:** I just wanted to be near my kids

 **cluckcluck:** why can’t they love me

 

 **socksnsandals:** I don’t know, I thought it was pretty funny

 **socksnsandals:** I can still hear Jeonghan’s screams of anguish when I close my eyes

 

 **haoudoin:** that’s right bitch, get splashed

 

 **mcboo:** also, real quick, can we take a moment to talk about how nice Soonyoung’s house was?

 **mcboo:** Soonyoung can I move in with you

**foreveryoung:** NO

 **foreveryoung:** I’m glad you all had fun

 **foreveryoung:** but you all are MESSY

 **foreveryoung:** Seokmin and I are still cleaning up all the empty capri suns you guys left all around the house

 

 **sunchild:** yeah, um, who managed to get a fruit roll up wrapper stuck in the hanging light in Soonyoung’s hallway

 

 **wowwoo:** take a guess

 

 **sunchild:** Minghao, probably

 

 **wowwoo:** ding ding ding we have a winner!

 

 **haoudoin:** wha-

 **haoudoin:** that was not my fault, that was all vernon

 

 **vapekid:** sure jan

 

 **wowwoo:** I was there, I know you did it Hao

 

 **stegosaurus:** I was there too! it was definitely Minghao

 **stegosaurus:** sorry we left a mess though :( I would’ve stayed to help clean up if my mom hadn’t wanted me home before 9:30

 

 **foreveryoung:** it’s okay Chan :)

 

 **stegosaurus:** (੭ु ›ω‹ )੭ु⁾⁾♡

 

 **foreveryoung:** honestly I’m just happy we all got to hang out

 **foreveryoung:** we should do this more often!

 

 **mcboo:** agreed!

 

 **socksnsandals:** yeah that sounds like fun. you all are hilarious

 

 **junebug:** idk… I don’t know if I can spend too much time around joshua and jeonghan

 **junebug:** I need some time to recuperate

 

 **grumpy:** same here, except with Seungkwan and Minghao

 

 **mcboo:** excuse me hoe

 

 **haoudoin:** dnt worry jihoon we cant stand u either

 

 **sunchild:**

**sunchild:** I love you Joshua!!!!

 

 **cluckcluck:** STOP

 **cluckcluck:** THAT’S SO CUTE

 

 **grumpy:** you guys are actually… adorable. what the hell.

 

 **fathershua:** Seokmin!!

 **fathershua:** I love you, dude!

 

 **sunchild:**  

 

 

 **mcboo:** can someone tell me why Joshua looks like a whole snack

 

 **foreveryoung:** caN SOMEONE TELL /ME/ WHY I HAVE THE CUTEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD

 **foreveryoung:** BRO, I LOVE YOU

 

 **sunchild:** I LOVE YOU TOO SOONYOUNG

 

 **wowwoo:** you guys are so precious

 **wowwoo:** you know, today was actually a lot of fun

 **wowwoo:** even though I can’t stop shivering

 **wowwoo:** that water was actually so cold

 

 **foreveryoung:** yes, Wonwoo, the outdoor pool is cold in the winter when nobody’s supposed to be swimming in it

 **foreveryoung:** usually we like empty it and stuff but idk what happened this year

 **foreveryoung:** either way, nobody’s supposed to swim in it in February

 

 **haoudoin:** we live outside the law, my friends

**mcboo:** stop trying to make it sound like you’re cool

 **mcboo** : all you did was swim in cold fucking water

 

 **haoudoin:** so ur saying

 **haoudoin:** i WAS cool

 

 **mcboo:**  

 

 **haoudoin:** (;

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I definitely second the motion to hang out more

 

 **foreveryoung:** sounds like a plan then

 **foreveryoung:** we might need to do it somewhere that’s NOT my house tho bc she is currently suffering

 **foreveryoung:** we gotta give her some time to heal

**grumpy:** I need some time to heal too

 

 **wowwoo:** stop being dramatic Jihoon

 

 **grumpy:** excuse me

 

 **wowwoo:** you’re excused

 

**grumpy:**

 

 **vapekid:** I hate to be the wet blanket of the gc since that’s usually jeonghan’s job,, but I’m bouta pass out bc I think that cold water put me in a coma so I’m gonna go, like, die

 **vapekid:** thanks for having us all over soonyoung, you’re the real mvp

 

 **foreveryoung:** sure thing dude

 **foreveryoung:** I hope you wake up tomorrow morning

 

 **haoudoin:** i hope u dont

 

 **vapekid:** ykno I think I’ll just play it by ear

 

 **grumpy:** sounds good

 

 **sunchild:** you all should go to sleep too! especially the guys in my grade, follow Vernon’s example and get some good sleep because remember we have that big chem test on Monday

 **sunchild:** gotta get a few consecutive good nights of sleep in preparation!

 

 **haoudoin:** fuck my life

 

 **cluckcluck:** uhh hold on did vernon just call me a wet blanket

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I was trying to FORGET about that seokmin, not REMEMBER it

 

 **wowwoo:** you really should study, Mingyu

 

 **theweathersgreat:** … I will

**mcboo:** lol no you won’t

 **mcboo:** but I am gonna go get my beauty rest, night everyone!

 

 **cluckcluck:** goodnight seungkwan! and night everyone else, shua’s an old man and so we’re gonna hit the sack too

 

 **junebug:** gross

 **junebug:** why am I friends with such old people

 

 **socksnsandals:** I don’t know

 **socksnsandals:** get other friends then

 

 **junebug:** yeesh, go to sleep grandpa

 **junebug:** talk to you all later!

 

 **socksnsandals:** night!

**stegosaurus:** goodnight (୨୧•͈ᴗ•͈)◞♡

 

―――

 

wongyu? (2)

Sat, Feb 3, 10:02 PM

 

 **wowwoo:** hey, Mingyu

 

 **theweathersgreat:** oh hi!

 

 **wowwoo:** are you in the third unit in your chemistry class?

 

 **theweathersgreat:** uhhh I think so

 

 **wowwoo:** ...you think so?

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I haven’t really been paying attention

 **theweathersgreat:** I really try, I swear, but vernon and seungkwan sit on either side of me and they make me pass these really cheesy notes to each other

 

 **wowwoo:** ugh

 **wowwoo:** I know you try

 **wowwoo:** well, I still have all my notes from chem last year, so if you want to then maybe we can meet up tomorrow at maybe two-ish and we can go over some things?

 **wowwoo:** just, if you think that would help you

 

 **theweathersgreat:**  definitely!

 **theweathersgreat:** uh I mean yes that would be wonderful, really helpful, thank you

 

 **wowwoo:** great :)

 **wowwoo:** I can meet you at that coffee shop three blocks away from the high school?

 **wowwoo:** if you know the one I’m talking about?

 

 **theweathersgreat:** yeah, the one with the cute cat picture taped to the door?

 

 **wowwoo:** that’s the one

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I’ll be there

 **theweathersgreat:** thank you, wonwoo

 

 **wowwoo:** any time, Mingyu

 **wowwoo:** I’ll see you then :)

**theweathersgreat:** yeah, see you then!

 

―――

 

u thought (2)

Sat, 10:08 PM

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you were right

 **theweathersgreat:** I’m in love

 

 **mcboo:** we been knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was like,,, the longest chapter yet. dear god.


	8. careful mingyu your jealous is showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junebug: okay point is, I started walking over there bc I wanted some coffee. you know, the good sunday afternoon cravings  
> junebug: so I get here, I open the door, and I am met  
> junebug: with mingyu and wonwoo, who are sitting together at a table in the corner of the shop

my b’s (13)

Sun, Feb 4, 9:14 AM

 

 **vapekid:** so, turns out, I did wake up

 

 **haoudoin:** shame

 

 **vapekid:** fuck off

 **vapekid:** also turns out I cant stop shivering

 **vapekid:** I’m literally wrapped in every blanket in my whole household and I’m still shivering my ass off

 **vapekid** : I’m about to shed a hundred pounds and disappear

 **vapekid:** bye guys

 

 **haoudoin:** oh my god r u ok??

 

 **grumpy:** Xu Minghao, the closeted good friend

 

 **fathershua:** But are you actually okay, Vernon?

 **fathershua:** Is there anything else wrong?

 

 **vapekid:** uhh no I don’t think so, I just feel like I’m still totally immersed in cold water

 **vapekid:** it’s chill

 **vapekid:** lol

 

 **haoudoin:** old pun, get original

 **haoudoin:** hang on w8 just a second

 

 **grumpy:** where are you going??

 

 **mcboo:** CHOI VERNON

 **mcboo:** IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW

 

 **vapekid:** what

 

 **grumpy:** ahh, that’s where he went

 

 **mcboo:** you’re sick

 **mcboo:** I fucking knew it

 **mcboo:** I TOLD you, I fucking TOLD you

 **mcboo:** I just left I’ll be there in seven minutes

 **mcboo:** please try not to die

 

 **vapekid:** I made it thru the whole night, so 7 minutes is no problem

 

 **mcboo:** good.

 

 **theweathersgreat:** oh shit vernon actually??

 **theweathersgreat:** now I feel like shit for suggesting the idea of getting in in the first place

 

 **vapekid:** nah it’s okay, it was definitely worth it

 **vapekid:** I probably would’ve gotten in anyway

 **vapekid:** you know me

 

 **mcboo:** yeah, you’re an idiot

 

 **vapekid:** :) that’s me

 

 **mcboo:** huff

 

 **theweathersgreat:** let me know if I can do anything to help

 **theweathersgreat** : wow I feel so bad

 

 **wowwoo:** it’s okay Mingyu, we all kind of encouraged the idea

 **wowwoo:** and Vernon will be fine, he’s a tough guy

 

 **theweathersgreat:** :((((

 

 **vapekid:** to think, all those years of vaping and it’s gonna be the cold water that finally gets me

 

 **theweathersgreat:** :(((((((((((((((((((((((

 

 **junebug:** vernon you literally did not even vape for that long, it was like three months

 **junebug:** still, I hope you get warmed up soon

 **junebug:** that is actually really worrying that you’re still cold (* >_<*)

 

 **socksnsandals:** I just got back from the gym, what’s going on?

 

 **junebug:** yuck I’m allergic to the gym

 

 **socksnsandals:** I doubt that, you just need to go with the right person

 **socksnsandals:** maybe we could go together sometime!

 

 **junebug:** I would literally rather not

 

 **socksnsandals:** I’ll get you here someday

 

 **haoudoin:** basically vernon’s still cold from being in the water yesterday

 

 **socksnsandals:** oh! Vernon, I’m so sorry

 **socksnsandals:** get well soon!

 

 **vapekid:** thanks seungcheol :)

 

 **mcboo:** alright, I’m coming in

 **mcboo:** get ready ya big idiot

 

 **vapekid:** I’m ready

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I hope you feel better soon vernon!

 **theweathersgreat:** pls take care of him seungkwan :((

 

 **mcboo:** bitch that’s what I’m doing

 

 **theweathersgreat:** well damn alright

 

 **vapekid:** thanks for worrying about me guys, but I’ll be okay

 

 **grumpy:** of course we’re worrying! get better soon :)

 

 **theweathersgreat:** ^^^

 

 **haoudoin:** ^^^^^

 

 **vapekid:** :)

  


―――

  


2:34 PM

 

 **junebug:** I have TEA

 **junebug:** vernon if you aren’t warm yet this tea will heat you right up dw

 

 **cluckcluck:** omfg I’m here please spill

 **cluckcluck:** I haven’t had any tea in so long my throat’s so dry

 

 **haoudoin:** wat happened jun

 

 **junebug:** okay okay

 **junebug:** sorry if these texts come in kind of slow

 **junebug:** I just busted ass to get to the bathroom and I’m tryna catch my breath

 **junebug:** wHEW

 

 **cluckcluck:** spill spill spill spill spill

 

 **mcboo:** Vernon is warm, he’s asleep next to me

 **mcboo:** he still got a cold tho smh

 **mcboo:** but I always crave the tea so spill hoe

 

 **junebug:** okay so

 **junebug:** I live unfortunately close to the school so if I ever want coffee at any time, I always go to the one that’s like three blocks or smthn away from the school

 

 **foreveryoung:** ooh the one with the cute cat picture on the door?

 

 **junebug:** yes

 **junebug:** okay point is, I started walking over there bc I wanted some coffee. you know, the good sunday afternoon cravings

 **junebug:** so I get here, I open the door, and I am met

 **junebug:** with mingyu and wonwoo, who are sitting together at a table in the corner of the shop

 

 **mcboo:** a bitch is blessed

 **mcboo:** and that bitch is me

 

 **junebug:** so it looks like they’re supposed to be studying bc they’ve got like notes out n shit

 **junebug:** except they’re n o t

 **junebug:** deadass mingyu’s showing woo videos on his phone and wonwoo is

 **junebug:** he’s l a u g h i n g

 

 **mcboo:** ...I don’t think I’ve ever heard Wonwoo hyung laugh

 **mcboo:** I think I maybe heard a chuckle yesterday but it might’ve just been the wind

 

 **junebug:** I’VE BEEN HIS BEST FRIEND FOR YEARS AND I’VE HEARD HIM LAUGH LIKE TWO TIMES

 **junebug:** WHAT IS THIS SORCERY

 

 **foreveryoung:** wait if Mingyu’s got his phone out then how is he not seeing these notifications

 

 **grumpy:** he’s probably got the chat muted

 **grumpy:** like the best of us do

 

 **foreveryoung:** wow Jihoon, wow

 

 **cluckcluck:** thassa Ouch

 

 **haoudoin:** shut up jihoon u lurk more than any1 else

 **haoudoin:** im convinced ur here more than any of the rest of us

 

 **grumpy:** I’m honestly insulted you think I spend so much of my time reading all of the stupid things that get said in this chat

 

 **junebug:** you definitely lurk,, I see you in math looking at your phone when the chat’s up and running

 

 **grumpy:** uh yeah I stealth-watch chinchilla videos in math, tf

 

 **haoudoin:** ...how is that better than lurking in the gc

 

 **junebug:** BITCH YOU WATCH CHINCHILLA VIDEOS IN CLASS AND DON’T SEND ME THE LINKS?????

 **junebug:** fake friend

 

 **grumpy:** I’m not even your friend in the first place ya big disease

 

 **junebug:** wow

 **junebug:** rood

 

 **mcboo:** Junnnnn what are Mingyu and Wonwoo doing now?????

 

 **foreveryoung:** ^^^^^^^^

 

 **junebug:** I have taken up a table out of their direct line of sight

 **junebug:** they have returned to actually studying

 **junebug:** omfg

 **junebug:** I’m CRYING

 

 **cluckcluck:** whatwhatwhatwhat

 

 **junebug:** okokokok so mingyu’s like “if i do this then i get this” or some shit right and wonwoo goes “no here this is what u have 2 do” and he leans over like LEANS over right into mingyu’s space like shoulders are: touching no they’re PRESSING against each other n he takes mingyu’s pencil and s t a y s t h e r e as he starts showin mingyu how to do the problem

 

 **mcboo:** SQUAWK

 

**cluckcluck:**

 

 

 **foreveryoung:** omg isn’t Wonwoo deathly opposed to human contact

 

 **junebug:** nah he’s actually a big cuddlebug

 

 **mcboo:** wh

 

_cluckcluck has changed wowwoo’s name to “cuddlebug”_

 

 **junebug:** uhh main point is he’s a big fan of the skinship

 

 **mcboo:** “the skinship”

 

 **junebug:** he’s just usually too afraid to initiate it with anyone

 **junebug:** so,, the fact that he felt comfortable enough to do it with mingyu,,,,

**junebug:**

**junebug:** I ship it

 

 **mcboo:** we all ship it

 **mcboo:** how precious

 

 **haoudoin:** awww sweet

 

 **cluckcluck:** that’s so adorable

 

 **grumpy:** you guys do know that Mingyu and Wonwoo are going to come back to this chat and see everything you all are saying, right

 

 **mcboo:** lmao I’m pretty sure they already know we all ship it

 **mcboo:** Pretty Sure they both ship it too so

 

 **grumpy:** sigh

 

 **cluckcluck:** thanks for the tea, jun

 

 **junebug:** ofc, I’m here for you guys

 

 **mcboo:** you’re the best !!

 **mcboo:** after me !!

 

 **junebug:** haha sure kid !!

 

 **mcboo:** !!

  


―――

  


5:54 PM

 

 **cuddlebug:** lol Jun why were you stalking us in that coffee shop

 **cuddlebug:** wait

 **cuddlebug:** why is my name cuddlebug

 

 **cluckcluck:** jun exposed you for what you really are

 

 **cuddlebug** : what

 

 **theweathersgreat:** yeah uh lmao jun if you were really wondering about what was making us laugh so much,,,, it was you

 **theweathersgreat:** we were laughing at you

 

 **junebug:** WHAT

 **junebug:** LIES

 **junebug:** I can Guarantee you didn’t see me

 **junebug:** ya snakes just read up in the gc and saw I was there

 

 **cuddlebug:** nah we totally saw you

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you ain’t that stealthy dude

 

 **cuddlebug:** you were wearing that red sweater I bought you for Christmas

 

 **junebug:** damn it

 

 **cuddlebug:** kudos for trying tho

 **cuddlebug:** I was really proud in that moment to call you my best friend

 

 **theweathersgreat:** A for effort

 

 **junebug:** …I’m waiting…

 

 **cuddlebug:** for what??

 

 **junebug:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 **junebug:** WHENEVER I SAY “A FOR EFFORT” YOU ALWAYS TELL ME “EFFORT DOESN’T START WITH A, IDIOT”

 **junebug:** WHAT IS THIS FUCKING BLASPHEMY

 

 **cuddlebug:** well it’s cute when Mingyu says it

 **cuddlebug:** when you say it it’s just dumb

 

 **theweathersgreat:** :)

 **theweathersgreat:** sorry jun I’m just cuter :)

 

 **junebug:** fucking LIES

 

 **haoudoin:** don’t worry bb ur v cute

 

**theweathersgreat:**

 

 **junebug** : you two are Disgusting.

 

 **fathershua:** Oh my gosh Wonwoo’s and Jun’s names match

 

 **stegosaurus:** omg they do! cuddlebug and junebug

 

_theweathersgreat has changed cuddlebug’s name to “cuddlemonster”_

 

 **theweathersgreat:** and now they don’t

 

 **mcboo:** careful Mingyu your jealous is showing

 

 **cuddlemonster:** aww this is a cute name

 **cuddlemonster:** I like it :)

 

 **theweathersgreat:** :)

 

 **junebug:** just posted: a position to be wen junhui’s new best friend

 

 **mcboo:** yuck no thanks

 

 **cluckcluck:** I’ll pass

 

 **stegosaurus:** I already… have a best friend?

 

 **fathershua:** You’re a little too young for me, sorry

 

 **theweathersgreat:** yeah no I’m good

 

**junebug:**

**junebug:** alright well I can see who my REAL friends are

 **junebug:** vernon, seungcheol, jihoon, hao, seokmin, soonyoung,,, it’s you guys n me against the world

 

 **cuddlemonster:** smh who said I wanted to give my position up??

 

 **grumpy:** and smH who said I would ever be willing to fill it??????

 

 **junebug:** jihoon has been struck from the list

 

 **mcboo:** and also you’re not taking my best friend jun, vernon’s mine you hoe

 

 **junebug:** and there goes another name

 

 **grumpy:** aren’t Seokmin and Soonyoung too in love to be best friends with anyone besides each other??

 

 **junebug:** they’re dropping like flies now

 

 **cuddlemonster:** I’m still confused as to how the subject of me being replaced came up

 

 **haoudoin:** im always here 4 u, junnie

 **haoudoin:** i gotchu

 

 **junebug:** thanks babe

 

**haoudoin:**

 

 **socksnsandals:** OH MY GOD

 **socksnsandals:** YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE A PICTURE OF A CUTE PUPPY I JOGGED BY EARLIER TODAY?

 

 **mcboo:** wow

 **mcboo:** the master of smooth transitions

 

 **cluckcluck:** I just got whiplash from how fast that conversation topic changed

 

 **foreveryoung:** DID I JUST SEE THE WORDS “CUTE PUPPY”

 **foreveryoung:** SEOKMIN

 

 **sunchild:** IM HERE

 

 **socksnsandals:** LOOK

**socksnsandals:**

 

 **foreveryoung:** GASP

 

 **sunchild:** ADORABLE

 

 **foreveryoung:** THE CUTEST

 

 **stegosaurus:** AWWWWWWW

 

 **mcboo:** SO PRECIOUS

 

 **theweathersgreat:** WHATTA PRETTY PUPPY

 

 **grumpy:** SO SQUISHY

 

 **cluckcluck:** LIL BABY

 **cluckcluck:** JOSHIE I WANT ONE

 

 **fathershua:** Okay

 

 **cluckcluck:** wait what

 

 **fathershua:** When we move off campus, we’ll get one

 

**cluckcluck:**

 

 **sunchild:** omg when you guys get a puppy can I come visit and pet it

 

 **cluckcluck:** of course

 

 **sunchild:** I’m gonna cry thank you

 

 **socksnsandals** : well

 **socksnsandals:** that is my contribution for the day

 

 **foreveryoung:** bless you, Seungcheol

 **foreveryoung:** bless. you.

  


―――

  


wongyu? (2)

Sun, Feb 4, 6:46 PM

 

 **theweathersgreat:** hey, wonwoo!

 **theweathersgreat:** thanks again for helping me with all that chemistry stuff today

 **theweathersgreat:** and thanks for the laughs too :)

 

 **cuddlemonster:** no problem! it was fun

 **cuddlemonster:** we should hang out more often

 

 **theweathersgreat:** kjfslhsdkSDLKFH

 **theweathersgreat:** I mean

 **theweathersgreat:** yes, we totally should

 

 **cuddlemonster:** we’ll have to work something out then

 **cuddlemonster:** good luck on your test tomorrow!

 

 **theweathersgreat:** thanks, wonwoo :)

 

 **cuddlemonster:** :)❤

  


―――

  


hoeZZZ (2)

Sun, Feb 4, 7:01 PM

 

 **cuddlemonster:** oh god

 **cuddlemonster:** I just sent him a heart

 **cuddlemonster:** that’s too forward, isn’t it?????

 

 **junebug:** LOL

 **junebug:** probably

 

 **cuddlemonster:** oh god

  


―――

  


u thought (2)

Sun, Feb 4, 7:01 PM

 

 **theweathersgreat:** SEUNGKWAN

 **theweathersgreat:** HE SENT ME A HEART

 **theweathersgreat:** IM AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

 

 **mcboo:** OMG DID HE REALLY

 

 **theweathersgreat:** YES

 

**mcboo:**

  


**theweathersgreat:** WHAT DO I DO

 

 **mcboo:** SEND ONE BACK

 

 **theweathersgreat:** OH GOD OKAY

  


―――

  


wongyu? (2)

7:03 PM

  
**theweathersgreat:** ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *is Very aware of how every recent chapter has ended with meanie*  
> me: ... maybe they won't notice
> 
> also uhh that picture of that dog is Not mine so credit to whoever's it actually is, thanks for putting it on google :)
> 
> and please feel free to leave comments! they’re really encouraging and i love to hear what you guys have to say


	9. i just get emotional sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junebug: jeonghan,,,,  
> junebug: you were my inspiration to grow my own hair out  
> junebug: and now that inspiration is: gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you just... pretend the pictures match up? thanks

my b’s (13)

Wed, Feb 7, 5:04 PM

 

 **cluckcluck:** guys I

 **cluckcluck:** I got a haircut

 

 **foreveryoung:** you WHAT

 **foreveryoung:** how

 **foreveryoung:** HOW COULD YOU

 

 **cluckcluck:** I DIDN’T WANT TO

 **cluckcluck:** IT WAS JUST TOO LONG AND IT WAS GIVING ME HEADACHES

 

 **mcboo:** BITCH

 **mcboo:** WHERE ARE THE PICTURES

 

 **stegosaurus:** hyung did you really?????

 **stegosaurus:** you really cut those long luscious locks???????

 

 **cluckcluck:** I had no choice

 

**junebug:**

**junebug:** jeonghan,,,,

 **junebug:** you were my inspiration to grow my own hair out

 **junebug:** and now that inspiration is: gone

 

 **cluckcluck:** don’t worry guys

 **cluckcluck:** I still look hot as fuck

 

 **fathershua:** I too shed a few tears as I watched the hairdresser mutilate his hair.

 

 **socksnsandals:** she didn’t “mutilate” it

 **socksnsandals:** and you were sobbing what do you even mean “a few tears”

 

 **fathershua:** Okay I wasn’t SOBBING

 

 **cluckcluck:** fucking crocodile tears

 

 **fathershua:** Stop

 **fathershua:** I just get emotional sometimes

 **fathershua:** I can’t brush your hair anymore :’(

 

 **theweathersgreat:** what the fuck

 **theweathersgreat:** that’s actually so cute

 

 **socksnsandals:** sure but I had to pat his back as he cried into my shoulder

 

 **vapekid:** :(((( and now I can’t braid your hair anymore :((((((((((((((((((

 

 **cluckcluck:** I’m really sorry vernon D:

 

 **vapekid:** ah it’s alright, the most important thing is that you don’t get headaches anymore

 **vapekid:** seungkwan will grow his hair out so I can braid it

 

 **mcboo:** um lmao I will Not

 **mcboo:** WAIT IM STILL WAITING FOR PICTURES JEONGHAN SEND

 

 

**cluckcluck:**

**cluckcluck:** ;)

 

 **mcboo:** holy

 **mcboo:** jesus thANK YOU

 

 **junebug:** BITCH WHAT

 **junebug:** YOU RIGHT JEONGHAN YOU HOT AS F U C K

 

 **theweathersgreat:** today, my eyes were blessed

 

 **stegosaurus:** hyung!! (๑♡⌓♡๑)

 

**fathershua:**

**fathershua:** Here’s this one too.

 

 **vapekid** : holy shit jeonghan!!

 **vapekid:** you look so good!

 

**mcboo:**

 

 **grumpy:** wow… you look great Jeonghan

 

 **cluckcluck:** aww thanks guys

 

 **theweathersgreat:** deadass I’m

 **theweathersgreat:** wow

 

 **haoudoin:** o shit dude

 **haoudoin:** smokin

 

 **cuddlemonster:** oh my god Jeonghan you actually look so hot

 

 **vapekid:** real quick

 **vapekid:** just because I’m stuck in the past

**vapekid:**

**vapekid:**

**vapekid:** can we have a moment of silence for the long hair that I only got to braid one (1) time

 

 **haoudoin:** damn wow jeonghan that haircut really makes u look more mature tho

 **haoudoin:** like,,, yrs older

 

 **junebug:** can we actually have a moment of apPReciation for the fact that vernon can braid hair THAT GOOD

 

 **grumpy:** yeah Vernon that’s actually really impressive

 

 **vapekid:** I learned so I could braid my little sister’s hair but she cut it too short a month ago and braiding hair is actually really like idk therapeutic for me so now I’m gonna die bc of stress thanks jeonghan

 

 **cluckcluck:** omfg vernon

 

 **vapekid:** nah I’m jk

 **vapekid:** a little

 

 **junebug:** don’t worry man I got you I was actually lowkey serious about growing my hair out

 

 **haoudoin:** no.

 **haoudoin:** i will not let u

 **haoudoin:** jeonghan is the only 1 in this bunch who can pull off that look

 **haoudoin:** dont u even try

 

 **junebug:** wh-

 **junebug:**  tbh you right

 

 **haoudoin:** i mean u’d look good any way but

 **haoudoin:** ur hair’s the perfect length to run my fingers thru rn

 

 **junebug:** ,,

 **junebug:** and I really like it when you run your fingers through my hair…

 

 **grumpy:** Gross.

 

 **foreveryoung:** *gasp* Minghao I know exactly what you mean

 **foreveryoung:** Seokmin’s hair is j u s t the right length for that too hkdhfslhg it’s so nice

 

 **haoudoin:** isNT it????

 

 **sunchild:** omg Jun same it’s the best feeling when they do that

 

 **junebug:** ugh yes seriously

 

 **fathershua:** Seokmin and Soonyoung, you two aren’t dating right?

 

 **foreveryoung:** not yet!

 

 **sunchild:** not yet!

 

 **theweathersgreat:** GASP

 

 **mcboo:** OMG

 

 **cluckcluck:** ,,,I ship it

 **cluckcluck:** you were all over each other last saturday I was surprised you weren’t already dating tbh

 

 **sunchild:** we kinda already… confessed

 

 **stegosaurus:** it’s true! I was there!

 

 **mcboo:** wtf Chan

 

 **stegosaurus:** Seokmin was giving me a ride home okay it’s not my fault ( ⚈̥̥̥̥̥́⌢⚈̥̥̥̥̥̀)

 **stegosaurus:** anyway, it was cute as heck

 

 **theweathersgreat:** uhhh,,,,, dETAILS??

 

 **grumpy:**  you know I bet Mingyu watches sappy romantic dramas in the middle of the night

 

 **haoudoin:** he even cries over them too

 **haoudoin:** biiiiiiiiiig tears

 

 **grumpy:** what

 **grumpy:** omg I was just saying that I didn’t actually think that

 

 **haoudoin:** ...oops

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I’m too happy rn to even be upset I just want detailssss

 

 **foreveryoung:** so basically I’ve been trying to confess to him since, like, yesterday

 

 **cluckcluck:**  and to think, joshua you made me wait four years

 

 **fathershua:** Stop Jeonghan this isn’t about us

 

 **cluckcluck:** I’m js smh

 

 **foreveryoung:**  so I finally caught him today after school and it WASNT cute I was panting so much bc I ran all the way after him

 

 **sunchild:** it was definitely cute

 **sunchild:** I’ve honestly never seen anything cuter than you stumbling over saying you like me bc you were so out of breath

 

 **grumpy:** if the whole situation itself wasn’t cute that’d be a little weird Seokmin

 

 **stegosaurus:** don’t worry Soonie hyung you made it adorable

 

 **cluckcluck:** what’d he do??

 

 **sunchild:** he said “I’m sorry I can’t talk right, you just take my breath away”

 

 **mcboo:** BITCH!

 

 **vapekid:** ngl… that’s smooth as fuck

 

 **theweathersgreat:** brb gotta go drown in my tears

 

 **cluckcluck:** SOONYOUNG THAT /WAS/ SMOOTH

 

**haoudoin:**

**haoudoin:** that’s adorable

 

 **junebug:**  kwon soonyoung, the real skippy peanut butter of us all

 

 **cuddlemonster:** oh my god that’s so cute

 

 **sunchild:** RIGHT

 **sunchild:** it was ADORABLE

 

 **foreveryoung:** well it was true, and it’s easier admitting to that than to being out of breath from running all the way after him

 

 **mcboo:** okay so why exactly aren’t you guys dating????

 

 **sunchild:** Soon said he wanted to ask me out properly

 

 **foreveryoung:** yeah, when I’m not out of breath bc running kicks my ass

 

 **theweathersgreat:** my fragile heart

 **theweathersgreat:** that’s so, just,, precious

 

 **cluckcluck:** yeah I’m glad my haircut prompted you to tell us all

 **cluckcluck:** wtf when were you gonna tell us otherwise

 

 **foreveryoung:** I was gonna tell you guys when we were officially dating

 **foreveryoung:** my confession was kind of… lame

 

 **sunchild:** hyung!

 **sunchild:** it was NOT!

 

**foreveryoung:**

 

 **socksnsandals:** there’s so much love in this groupchat

 **socksnsandals:** ...sometimes.

 **socksnsandals:** it’s so nice when there is

 

 **vapekid:** it really is

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I love all you guys

 

 **cluckcluck:** same, honestly

 **cluckcluck:** some of yall are whack but

 **cluckcluck:** my motherly love is unconditional

 

 **mcboo:** you guys make my life so much more exciting :’)

 

 **grumpy:** yeah you all are okay

 

 **junebug:** omg jihoon I’m tearing up

 

 **cuddlemonster:** me too oh my god he just said we were… “okay”

 

 **haoudoin:** jihoonie ;-;

 **haoudoin:** that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to us

 

 **stegosaurus:** hyung! you’re so sweet!

 

 **foreveryoung:** the amount of love…

 **foreveryoung:** it’s just so overwhelming

 

 **grumpy:** oh god shut up you guys

 

 **stegosaurus:** ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i cried a little (lot) when jeonghan's hair got cut. i'm still not over it.
> 
> ...this is also lowkey me crying over my long hair i had to cut bc of headaches rip
> 
> also, this is all i have pre-written. i'm currently on my spring break and actually frustratingly busy so i won't be able to write anymore for a little while... i really hope you all actually like this fic and hopefully stick with it. thanks for reading!


	10. i want a love like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FIC NAME, WAS "well then hun he ain't worth it"
> 
> theweathersgreat: again, let’s not forget Seokmin’s reaction  
> theweathersgreat: absolutely priceless  
> theweathersgreat: whatever he was expecting, it definitely wasn’t this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the name of the fic bc i feel like "my b's" fits it better anyway (svt is all seungkwan's b's) and the other title was a little too long for my taste (which is a little ironic)
> 
> this also was not proofread because i wanted to get it out, so please let me know if there are any errors/inconsistencies that you catch :)

my b’s (13)

Fri, Feb 9, 10:20 AM

 

 **grumpy:** okay, here’s my question

 

 **junebug:** you may ask but you might not receive an answer

 

 **grumpy:** why the hell is this chat called “my b’s”??

 **grumpy:** whose b’s are we??

 **grumpy:** I’m not anyone’s b

 

 **mcboo:** you’re my b

 

 **grumpy:** I sure fucking am not

 

 **mcboo:**

**mcboo:** sorry I don’t make the rules

 

 **grumpy:** I am not your b

 **grumpy:** if that means what I think it means

 

 **mcboo:** it means you’re all my bitches

 

 **grumpy:** yep I’m not your b

 

 **theweathersgreat:** seungkwan why didn’t you just name it “my bitches” in the first place?

 

 **mcboo:** I was trying to keep it PG

 

 **junebug:** LOL like anything in this groupchat is pg

 

 **mcboo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I didn’t make it that way

 

 **theweathersgreat:** if I remember correctly, you began this chat with the text “alright bitches”

 

 **junebug:** how do you still remember that

 

 **mcboo:** he’s probably still scarred at being called a bitch

 **mcboo:** like Jihoon is too, apparently

 

 **grumpy:** I’m my own person thank you very much

 

 **socksnsandals:** tell them, Jihoonie

 

 **theweathersgreat:** jihoonie

 

 **junebug:** go away seungcheol

 

 **mcboo:** it was a loving term though. I love you all

 **mcboo:**

 

 **grumpy:**  

 

 **theweathersgreat:** wait jihoon you stan got7?

 

 **jihoon:** you don’t?

 

 **junebug:** jihoon right now:

 **junebug:**  

 

 **mcboo:** Lee Jihoon I can’t believe you would deny my love like that

 **mcboo:** I’m so hurt

 

 **grumpy:** good.

 **grumpy:** I’m nobody’s bitch.

 

 **foreveryoung:** except Seungcheol’s

 

 **theweathersgreat:** eyes emoji

 

 **grumpy:** shut up Soonyoung go back into the hole you crawled out of

 

 **sunchild:** hey there sir calm down please

 

 **foreveryoung:** I’m just stating the facts here you can’t argue with the truth

 

 **junebug:** uhhh um do you ever think the groupchat name will change?

 

 **mcboo:** over my dead body

 

 **theweathersgreat:** that could probably be arranged, jihoon seems like he’s in the mood

 

 **junebug:** jihoon’s always in the mood

 

 **sunchild:** to murder someone?

 

 **junebug:** yes

 

 **theweathersgreat:** yes

 

 **grumpy:** you aren’t wrong.

 

 **junebug:**  

 

―――

 

Mon, Feb 12, 12:58 PM

 

 **theweathersgreat:** whoever said Mondays are the worst day of the week was a LIAR

 

 **mcboo:** are they stocking Kwon Soonyoungs in the nearby stores??

 

 **haoudoin:** hello is this 911? i have to report the cutest thing i have ever seen

 

 **vapekid:** if you need me, I’m the puddle on the ground

 

 **fathershua:** Oh my gosh what happened?

 

 **cluckcluck:** whoa, four of my children are being weird

 **cluckcluck:** wait I realize that that’s nothing unusual

 

 **stegosaurus:** FIVE of your children!

 **stegosaurus:** Soonyoung is the most precious hyung

 

 **theweathersgreat:** soonyoung?? did you see SEOKMIN’S reaction? that was precious as HELL

 

 **fathershua:** OH did Soonyoung confess?

 

 **vapekid:** oh he did more than that

 

 **haoudoin:** im ngl im still in shock

 

 **mcboo:** for all of those who were unfortunately not there, I will now tell the story of how Kwon Soonyoung confessed and asked out Lee Seokmin

 

 **junebug:** PLEASE

 

 **mcboo:** third period has ended. all the students are moving to their next class with matching expressions of utter boredom, because school sucks butt. but oho! suddenly, the intercom crackles to life and all the students in the hallway stop to listen to the angelic voice that floats through

 

 **junebug:** I HEARD THAT

 **junebug:** IM SO UPSET I WASNT THERE TO SEE IT

 **junebug:**  

 

 **cuddlemonster:** if my third period teacher suddenly goes missing because she has her room on the third floor and I couldn’t get to the second floor in time, it’s my fault

 

 **junebug:** wow relatable

 

 **mcboo:** so I’m standing there in the second floor hallway with Hao and I make eye contact with Vernon, who is just down a little ways, and then I catch Mingyu standing close to him because Mingyu’s a tree. we look at each other in confusion, because we would know Soonyoung’s voice anywhere

 

 **haoudoin:** it is a special kind of wonderful

 

 **theweathersgreat:** rt

 

 **stegosaurus:** and I was standing on the left side by the benches!!

 

 **mcboo:** and so everyone stops in the hallway to listen to Soonyoung quite literally sing his heart out for about thirty-ish seconds about his mystery man, whose identity we all know of course but nobody else does. the lyrics are BEAUTIFUL, something about like true love and Seokmin’s smile and how Soonyoung feels like flowers bloom in his chest whenever Seokmin’s around I can’t say I really remember because I was too busy crying into Hao’s shoulder, but it’s fine

 

 **cluckcluck:** um wtf kwon soonyoung, flowers blooming in your chest?? poetic.

 

 **foreveryoung:** OMG are you guys talking about my confession???

 **foreveryoung:** I’m not going to try to take credit for something I didn’t do,, Jihoon totally helped me write the lyrics to that song

 

 **grumpy:** I just helped you put it into actual words, you were the one who did all the wild gesturing and vague motions to show how much Seokmin made you feel

 

 **foreveryoung:** that is true, my arms were very tired after all that

 

 **theweathersgreat:**  I can't believe JIHOON was in on this

 

 **cuddlemonster:** Jihoon, the closeted romantic

 

 **junebug:** life is full of surprises

 

 **mcboo:** okay okay hold on I’m not even to the best part yet

 

 **foreveryoung:** yes sorry for interrupting please continue

 

 **mcboo:** so Soonyoung’s singing over the intercom right but then suddenly the crowd of students standing in the rotunda starts to part and I feel like I’m watching the miracle of Moses parting the Red Sea all over again

 

 **cuddlemonster:** “all over again”

 

 **stegosaurus:** this story is incredible

 

 **mcboo:** and so, naturally curious, Hao and I manage to nudge our way to the front

 

 **haoudoin:** i feel like “elbow” is prolly a more accurate term than “nudge”

 

 **mcboo:** you did in fact stab some people with those bony ones of yours

 

**theweathersgreat:**

 

 **mcboo:** anyway we get to the front of the crowd and Seokmin’s standing in the middle of the circle of people and Soonyoung’s walking down a created path straight towards him

 **mcboo:** and it’s all magical and stuff and like really gay you know and beautiful and Soonyoung’s holding a handful of fucking dandelions which would seem really not romantic if you didn’t know that Seokmin has a weird emotional attachment to every dandelion he sees because they’re pretty weeds or something. but SOONYOUNG knows and Soonyoung hands them to him and we’re all deadass silent and a ton of people are filming it

 

 **theweathersgreat:** again, let’s not forget Seokmin’s reaction

 **theweathersgreat:** absolutely priceless

 **theweathersgreat:** whatever he was expecting, it definitely wasn’t this

 

 **foreveryoung:** I just have to give my baby the best, what can I say

 

 **stegosaurus:** where is Seokmin anyway?

 

 **foreveryoung:** he’s sleeping on my shoulder

 **foreveryoung:** I have a sub today in fourth so I came to Seokmin’s class with him

 **foreveryoung:** his teacher never even notices he sleeps through this class so I doubt she’ll notice I’m here

 

 **theweathersgreat:** wow goals

 

 **mcboo:** alright so the grand confession ends with Soonyoung saying “will you be my dandelion and stay with me through everything?” and I stg you could’ve heard Hao’s breathing like it was that silent

 

 **socksnsandals:** Hao’s breathing?

 

 **vapekid:** he doesn’t breathe at all we’re all convinced he’s a vampire

 

 **junebug:** that’d be hot if he was

 

 **theweathersgreat** : he’s never denied it, so beware

 

 **mcboo:** and so everyone’s waiting for Seokmin’s reply but instead of saying “yes” or “of course” or something you know like school appropriate, Seokmin just throws himself onto Soonyoung and kisses that boy HARD and everyone erupts into cheers and it’s still the most heartwarming thing I have ever witnessed

 

 **cuddlemonster:**  I'm still so upset I missed this

 

 **foreveryoung:** did anyone get a video of it?

 

 **vapekid:** yeah there’s one up on my snapchat story, I’ll save it and send it in

 

 **foreveryoung:** you’re the real hero

 

 **mcboo:** it’s just that suddenly my hope for life is restored

 **mcboo:** Soonyoung and Seokmin have the purest love

 **mcboo:** I want a love like that

 

 **theweathersgreat:** don’t we all

 

 **socksnsandals:** we’ll all get it one day, don’t worry

 

 **cluckcluck:** that’s for sure

 

―――

 

uhh (2)

Mon, Feb 12, 1:24 PM

 

 **vapekid:** seungcheol?

 

 **socksnsandals:** yes?

 

 **vapekid:** you know how seungkwan said he wants love like seok’s and soonyoung’s?

 

 **socksnsandals:** yeah?

 

 **vapekid:** I want to give it to him.

 

 **socksnsandals:** wow

 **socksnsandals:** that’s not very platonic

 **socksnsandals:** Vernon, I think you might be in love with Seungkwan

 

 **vapekid:** yeah

 **vapekid:** yeah I think I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late-ish update, my mind is constantly thinking about 839287382 different fic ideas all at once so i'm sorry this wasn't a quick update. hopefully it was satisfactory though :)


	11. tell me i'm wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vapekid: if you were a pokémon, which one would you be
> 
> grumpy: oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is SO OVERDUE i'm so sorry. i meant to write this way earlier but i've been in a weird writing slump :(
> 
> reminder on the names:  
> seungcheol: socksnsandals  
> jeonghan: cluckcluck  
> joshua: fathershua  
> junhui: junebug  
> soonyoung: foreveryoung  
> wonwoo: cuddlemonster  
> jihoon: grumpy  
> seokmin: sunchild  
> mingyu: theweathersgreat  
> minghao: haoudoin  
> seungkwan: mcboo  
> vernon: vapekid  
> chan: stegosaurus

my b’s (13)

Thurs, Feb 22, 6:12 PM

 

 **haoudoin:** jun  & i have decided that this chat has been dry for too long

 

 **fathershua:** Amen

 

 **grumpy:** I don’t know, the peace and quiet is kind of nice

 

 **junebug:** no

 **junebug:** no peace and quiet for you

 

 **haoudoin:** uh anyway bc this chat has been too dry, we’re inviting u all 2 our dance showcase on Saturday

 

 **stegosaurus:** yeah!! it’s Hao, Jun, Soonyoung, and me!

 

 **cluckcluck:** I WILL BE THERE

 

 **fathershua:** As will I! My son!

 

 **cuddlemonster:** omg yes I’m definitely going to be there

 

 **grumpy:** I’ll try to make it… what time is it?

 

 **stegosaurus:** 6 pm!

 

 **junebug:** Jihoon if you’re not there I’ll beat your ass

 

 **grumpy:** I can make it smh no need for violence

 

 **junebug:** fist emoji

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you guys are WILDIN if you think I won’t be there

 **theweathersgreat:** seokmin, you have to come over tomorrow night and we’ll make posters

 

 **sunchild:** already there

 

 **haoudoin:** no, please, no posters

 **haoudoin:** this is gonna be embarrassing enough as it is

 

 **sunchild:** yes posters

 

 **theweathersgreat:** xu minghao. as your best friend, it is my DUTY to embarrass you

 **theweathersgreat:** I do it with love

 

 **stegosaurus:** will the posters light up?

 

 **theweathersgreat:** if they’re allowed to

 

 **stegosaurus:** it will probably be distracting :(

 

 **theweathersgreat:** then they will not light up *salutes*

 

 **cuddlemonster:** can I come over to help too?

 

 **theweathersgreat:** you’d be crazy if you thought you couldn’t

 

 **mcboo:** I’m coming over too

 **mcboo:** I’ll bring all my glitter

 

 **junebug:** oh jesus

 

 **mcboo:** you guys better get ready for the blingiest signs

 

 **cuddlemonster:** I can bring the poster boards

 

 **theweathersgreat:** and I have all the markers

 

 **sunchild:** amazing

 

 **cluckcluck:** can shua and I come too? I gotta be there to support my children

 

 **theweathersgreat:** most certainly, I’ll send my address in

 

 **vapekid:** I’ll come over if I can

 

 **mcboo:** bitch where u gonna be

 

 **vapekid:** seungcheol and I are going out for barbeque

 

 **mcboo:** Chan

 

 **stegosaurus:** (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

 

 **mcboo:** no

 

 **stegosaurus:** big sigh

 **stegosaurus:** (눈_눈)

 

 **mcboo:** (눈_눈)

 

 **grumpy:** you’re going out to eat with Seungcheol?

 

 **socksnsandals:** he is!

 

 **grumpy:** interesting.

 

 **vapekid:** it’s a bro thing,, you guys wouldn’t understand

 

 **mcboo:** “a bro thing”

 

 **grumpy:** so he says

 

**junebug:**

**junebug:** why y’all whackin

 **junebug:** have fun, vernon  & seungcheol! I wouldn’t trust seungcheol with a poster for me anyway

 

 **cluckcluck:** hhkfsdj it’d probably say “Son, you’re fantastic! And I’m Dad!”

 

 **junebug:** HDFLSHK YOU RIGHT

 

 **socksnsandals:** what did I do to deserve this

 

 **junebug:** breathed

 

 **mcboo:** damn

 

 **theweathersgreat:** alright we’ll I’ll see those of you who can come (NOBODY PERFORMING!!) tomorrow evening at my house

 

 **sunchild:** I’ll bring snacks!

 

 **theweathersgreat:** sweet. be there or be square.

 

 **haoudoin:** this is not what jun  & i had planned

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I know, and you’re welcome

 

―――

 

Fri, Feb 23, 11:32 AM

 

 **vapekid:** if you were a pokémon, which one would you be

 

 **grumpy:** oh no

 

 **mcboo:** clefairy

 **mcboo:** this is not up for debate

 

_mcboo has changed their name to "clefairy"_

 

 **clefairy:** there

 

 **theweathersgreat:** omg

 

 **junebug:** true tho

 **junebug:** the dedication is incredible

 **junebug:** I’m prolly espeon

 

 **grumpy:** nah you Sylveon

 

**cuddlemonster:**

**cuddlemonster:**

**cuddlemonster:** can confirm

 

 **vapekid:** o shit true

 

 **junebug:** I ain’t mad

 **junebug:**  I rock the sylveon look

 

 **theweathersgreat:** seungcheol probably aggron

 

 **cluckcluck:** nah seungcheol isn’t that cool

 **cluckcluck:** he’d probably be, like,,, koffing

 

 **theweathersgreat:** ooh, good point

 

 **socksnsandals:** hey

 **socksnsandals:** I could make a good Aggron

 

 **cluckcluck:** sure jan

 

 **clefairy:** Jihoon is Gengar

**clefairy:**

**clefairy:** tell me I’m wrong

 

 **junebug:** LMAO THAT’S JIHOON WHEN HE COMES FOR SOONYOUNG

 

 **foreveryoung:** TRUE

 

 **grumpy:** wtf

 

 **junebug:** soonyoung would be squirtle

 

 **vapekid:** just squirtle?

 

 **foreveryoung:** I love Squirtle

 

 **junebug:** yes bc he can evolve into wartortle

 **junebug:** and then blastoise

 **junebug:** but for the most part he's just cute

 

 **sunchild:** omg you’re so right

 

 **foreveryoung:** I can see that

 

 **haoudoin:** id be arceus

 

 **vapekid:** youre not that cool either tf

 

**haoudoin:**

**haoudoin:**

 

 **foreveryoung:** oh shit

**junebug:** SLAY BABY SLAY

 **junebug:** THAS MY MANSSSSS

 

 **theweathersgreat:** who took that picture???

 

 **clefairy:** :))

 **clefairy:** I’m the best friend for taking approximately 748949648 photos just to get that one right

 

 **haoudoin:** tru u r

 

 **theweathersgreat:** okay I think I’d be machamp

 

 **haoudoin:** machamp’s too short

 **haoudoin:** u’d be rhyperior

 

 **clefairy:** yep I just googled it,, Rhyperior’s 7’10”,, so 239 cm

 

 **haoudoin:** accurate

 

 **clefairy:**  

 **clefairy:** kim mingyu in his natural form (colorized 2018)

 

 **theweathersgreat:** HHHFKLSJSK

 

 **vapekid:** okay so kwannie’s clefairy, jun’s sylveon, seungcheol’s koffing, jihoon’s gengar, soonyoung’s squirtle, hao’s arceus, and gyu’s rhyperior. wb everyone else?

 

 **cuddlemonster:** I think I’d actually be Espeon

 

 **junebug:** me, crying bc my best friend and I always manage to match somehow

 **junebug:** woo and I are soulmates, that’s all I have to say

 

 **clefairy:** omg you totally would be tho Wonwoo

 **clefairy:** bc Espeon is super loyal and has this weird, like, eighth sense

 **clefairy:** some physic shit, yknow. you probably can see the future and just haven’t told any of us yet

 

 **cuddlemonster:** ...no comment

 

 **clefairy:** I thought so

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I think vernon would be growlithe

 

 **haoudoin:** explain

 

 **theweathersgreat:** he looks fluffy but also like he would try to rip you apart if he got mad

 **theweathersgreat:** exhibit a:

**theweathersgreat:**

**theweathersgreat:**  

 

 **haoudoin:** i c that

 

 **vapekid:** I accept

 

 **theweathersgreat:** someday you’ll be arcanine, it’s just a matter of time

 

 **cluckcluck:** iconic

 

 **haoudoin:** i feel like vernon could be a p good diglett too

 

 **vapekid:** I dig that

 

 **junebug:** vetoed

 **junebug:** bad pun

**haoudoin:** well all ik is that jeonghan would be jynx

 

 **cluckcluck:** STOP

 

 **fathershua:** Jeonghan’s baby pictures certainly remind me of Smoochum

 

 **cluckcluck:** this is abuse

 

 **vapekid:** I think jeonghan’s a pretty solid gyarados

 **vapekid:** long and terrifying

**vapekid:**

**vapekid:** is this not what jeonghan looks like 24/7

 

 **fathershua:** It definitely is

 

 **cluckcluck:** I can accept that, I like gyarados

 **cluckcluck:** gyarados is a cool pokemon

 

 **vapekid:** **pokémon

 

 **cluckcluck:** ...really

 

 **vapekid:** get it right

 **vapekid:** uncultured swine

 

 **cluckcluck:** bitch,,

 

 **foreveryoung:** Joshua would be Chansey

 

 **cluckcluck:** HARK

 

 **clefairy:** YOU RIGHT

 

**foreveryoung:**

**foreveryoung:**

 

 **fathershua:** I’m a proud Chansey

 

 **theweathersgreat:** josh you’re so cute

 

 **fathershua:** Thank you

 

 **sunchild:** I’d be Floette

 

 **clefairy:** you totally would be

 

 **theweathersgreat:** oh definitely

 

 **sunchild:** angel emoji

 

 **stegosaurus:** omg sorry I’m late to the party!

 

 **grumpy:** you’re not missing much

 

 **cluckcluck:** simmer down you lurker

 

 **grumpy:** I still can’t believe you guys said I was GENGAR

 

 **haoudoin:** we were so right tho so u can’t really complain                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

 **stegosaurus:** Jun and Wonwoo are definitely Sylveon and Espeon

 

 **cuddlemonster:** thank you

 

 **socksnsandals:** I can’t believe we’re actually having this Pokémon conversation in the middle of a Friday

 

 **foreveryoung:** really?

 **foreveryoung:** I can

 

 **theweathersgreat:** hold on hold on

 **theweathersgreat:** listen to this

 **theweathersgreat:** …

 **theweathersgreat:** chan would be vivillon

 

 **sunchild:** TRUE

 

**theweathersgreat:**

**theweathersgreat:**

 

 **cluckcluck:** me, eyes watering: *whispers* precious

 

 **junebug:** he ain’t gonna look so vivillon tomorrow at the showcase

 

 **cluckcluck:** wh-

 **cluckcluck:** arE YOU CORRUPTING MY CHILD

 

 **junebug:** to quote my best friend...no comment

 

 **vapekid:** this is so good

 **vapekid:** that’s everyone, right?

 

 **junebug:** I believe so

 

 **vapekid:** amazing

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I feel like I have learned so much

 **theweathersgreat:** I am now smarter than I was twenty minutes ago

 

 **haoudoin:** not that that’s hard to do

 

 **theweathersgreat:** bitch

 **theweathersgreat:** I'd fight you but you gotta be able to perform tomorrow

 

 **haoudoin:** :)

 

 **fathershua:** Why were you wondering in the first place, Vernon?

 

 **vapekid:** reasons

 

 **cuddlemonster:** how cryptic

 

 **vapekid:** *finger guns*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which pokémon do you think svt would be?? and which pokémon are you? i personally also identify as clefairy
> 
> ++ perf unit's showcase comin up ;)
> 
> also all credit for the pictures i used go to the people who took them/uploaded them, none of them are mine :)


	12. toasting to the squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vapekid: stegosauruses aren’t predators, and you definitely tore up that stage tonight  
> vapekid: no docile herbivorism there
> 
> cluckcluck: who knew vernon was a closeted dinosaur nerd
> 
> clefairy: closeted?  
> clefairy: his dinosaur kink has always been way out in the open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i, besides the worst person i know? not much else! i am SO sorry for taking almost a whole month to update wtf
> 
> names:  
> seungcheol: socksnsandals  
> jeonghan: cluckcluck  
> joshua: fathershua  
> junhui: junebug  
> soonyoung: foreveryoung  
> wonwoo: cuddlemonster  
> jihoon: grumpy  
> seokmin: sunchild  
> mingyu: theweathersgreat  
> minghao: haoudoin  
> seungkwan: clefairy  
> vernon: vapekid  
> chan: stegosaurus

uhh (2)

 

_vapekid has changed the private chat name to “bros”_

 

Sat, Feb 23, 9:56 AM

 

 **vapekid:** hey seungcheol, thanks for going out with me last night

 

 **socksnsandals:** no problem man. are you feeling better?

 

 **vapekid:** I am :)

 

 **socksnsandals:** did you think about what I proposed?

 

 **vapekid:** yeah, I think I am going to tell seungkwan how I feel.

 

 **socksnsandals:** yeah?

 

 **vapekid:** yeah. oh god it’s terrifying

 

 **socksnsandals:** I know, Vernon, I do

 **socksnsandals:** I think it’s for the best though

 

 **vapekid:** yeah, me too. I won’t do it today bc of the showcase, but hopefully I can build up the courage to do it soon

 

 **socksnsandals:** good luck kid

 **socksnsandals:** I’m sure it’ll go just fine

 

 **vapekid:** I hope so

 **vapekid:** thanks again :)

 

 **socksnsandals:** my pleasure. I’ll see you tonight

 

 **vapekid:** yeah, see you tonight

 

―――

 

_clefairy has created a private chat with grumpy_

_clefairy has named the chat “get ur aviator ray-bans out”_

 

Sat, Feb 23, 12:53 PM

 

 **clefairy:** o k bud

 

 **grumpy:** what is this

 **grumpy:** I don’t own aviator sunglasses

 

 **clefairy:** don’t lie

 

 **grumpy:** I’m not lying

 

 **clefairy:** sure pal

 **clefairy:** anyway

 **clefairy:** Vernon is my best friend

 

 **grumpy:** um, yes, correct

 

 **clefairy:** and recently he’s been hanging out a lot with Seungcheol

 

 **grumpy:** ...yes, also correct

 

 **clefairy:** who you like

 

 **grumpy:** what is this again?

 

 **clefairy:** correct, you were supposed to say correct

 

 **grumpy:** how did you find out?

 

 **clefairy:** I have eyes, you know

 **clefairy:** I saw how you kept looking at him like the whole time we hung out a couple weeks ago

 **clefairy:** and also Seokmin told me

 

 **grumpy:** Seokmin knows???

 

 **clefairy:** Soonyoung told him and he told me

 

 **grumpy:** damn it

 **grumpy:** I knew Soonyoung couldn’t be trusted

 

 **clefairy:** okay well anyway this isn’t the point

 **clefairy:** the point is that you like Seungcheol and Vernon is my best friend and the two of them have been hanging out a little too much, don’t you think?

 **clefairy:** like, suspiciously much

 

 **grumpy:** yeah, I noticed that

 

 **clefairy:** yeah

 

 **grumpy:** was that the whole point?

 

 **clefairy:** no of course not, do you know me at all?

 

 **grumpy:** right right my bad

 

 **clefairy:** so my plan

 **clefairy:** you need to ask Seungcheol out

 

 **clefairy:**  ...

 **clefairy:** Jihoon?

 

 **grumpy:** sorry I was busy choking

 **grumpy:** there’s no way I’m doing that

 

 **clefairy:** no Jihoon you don’t understand

 

 **grumpy:** I do understand, and I’m not going to do it

 

 **clefairy:** but Seungcheol will say yes!!

 **clefairy:** don’t you notice how he acts around you?

 **clefairy:** I don’t know for SURE but I’m pretty sure he likes you too

 

 **grumpy:** no he doesn’t

 

 **clefairy:** hey there sir

 **clefairy:** I don’t like your tone

 **clefairy:** you are a catch, Mr. Lee Jihoon

 **clefairy:** any guy would be lucky to have you

 

 **grumpy:** ugh

 **grumpy:** and hey, why aren’t you asking Vernon out instead?

 

 **clefairy:** me??

 **clefairy:** ask out VERNON??

 **clefairy:** ahhababhabahbahabha

 

 **grumpy:** oh boy, okay

 **grumpy:** I’ll just let you figure that one out on your own

 

 **clefairy:** the point is that you should ask Seungcheol out

 **clefairy:** I’ve never seen Vernon pass up an opportunity to get his hands on my glitter supply

 **clefairy:** so yesterday was an anomaly and I can’t say I like it

 

 **grumpy:** I don’t think it’s as serious as you think it is, but,

 **grumpy:** I’ll think about it

 

 **clefairy:** YAY

 **clefairy:** thank you

 **clefairy:** you’re my favorite hyung

 

 **grumpy:** uh huh

 

**clefairy:**

 

 **grumpy:** accurate

 

―――

 

my b’s (13)

Sat, Feb 23, 11:21 PM

 

 **cluckcluck:** WOW

 **cluckcluck:** I’M STILL IN AWE

 **cluckcluck:** YOU ALL

 **cluckcluck:** K I L L E D IT

**cluckcluck:**

 

 **clefairy:** I FEEL YOU

 **clefairy:** YOU GUYS DESTROYED THAT SHOWCASE

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I’M STILL IN SHOCK TOO

 **theweathersgreat:** IT’S BEEN LIKE FOUR HOURS AND I’M STILL SCREAMING

 **theweathersgreat:** I KNEW HAO COULD DANCE, BUT JUN AND SOONYOUNG AND CHAN?

 **theweathersgreat:** OH MY G O D

 

 **grumpy:** yeah you all were actually amazing

 

 **cuddlemonster:** I can die happy

 **cuddlemonster:** my best friend just went off

 

 **cluckcluck:** and my sON

 

 **fathershua:** …

 

 **cluckcluck:** our sON

 

 **fathershua:** I'm so proud of you Chan! And you too Soonyoung, Jun, Minghao!

 

 **stegosaurus:** awww thank you guys!

 

 **vapekid:** hold on

 

_vapekid has changed stegosaurus’s name to "trex"_

 

 **trex:** ??

 

 **vapekid:** stegosauruses aren’t predators, and you definitely tore up that stage tonight

 **vapekid:** no docile herbivorism there

  

 **cluckcluck:**  who knew vernon was a closeted dinosaur nerd

 

 **clefairy:** closeted?

 **clefairy:** his dinosaur kink has always been way out in the open

 

 **vapekid:** okay it’s not a KINK

 

 **trex:** I love my new name!! thank you Vernon

 

 **cuddlemonster:** Vernon we should talk sometime

 

 **grumpy:** oh no

 

 **junebug:** THANK YOU GUYS

 **junebug:** THANK YOU FOR COMING

 

 **foreveryoung:** THE SIGNS WERE AMAZING

 

 **junebug:** SO MUCH GLITTER

 

 **haoudoin:** yes, thank u guys

 **haoudoin:** u all were only SLIGHTLY embarrassing

 **haoudoin:** way louder than everyone else but at least not so loud that i had to pretend i didnt know u

 

**cluckcluck:**

 

_sunchild has changed foreveryoung’s name to "starboy"_

 

 **sunchild:** because your stage name is hoshi but more importantly you’re the brightest star in my life

 

 **starboy:** BYE

 

 **clefairy:** that’s so cute oh my GOD

 

 **theweathersgreat:** seoksoon setting the relationship goals (2018)

 

 **clefairy:** facts

 

 **grumpy:** isn't Starboy a song by the Weeknd

 

 **sunchild:**  not in this context sir

 

 **socksnsandals:** yeah good job Soonyoung! you really lead that crew really well

 **socksnsandals:** Minghao and Jun your guys’s duet was amazing!

 **socksnsandals:** and Chan I’ve never been prouder to be your godfather

 

 **trex:** you’re my godfather?

 

 **socksnsandals:** self-proclaimed, yes

 

 **trex:** AWWW

 

**fathershua:**

**fathershua:**  Here’s a picture from dinner earlier

 

 **clefairy:** SO CUTE

 **clefairy:** still not sure how I feel about Seungcheol’s blonde hair

 **clefairy:** BUT CUTE

 

 **vapekid:** wow the whole squad

 

 **starboy:** I love you all :’)

 

 **cluckcluck:** we love you toooo

 

 **socksnsandals:** whoa hey what is this about my blonde hair??

 

 **clefairy:** what is what?

 

 **junebug:** lol look at wonwoo at the end

 

 **cuddlemonster:** I look great wtf

 

 **theweathersgreat:** true

 

 **cuddlemonster:** thanks Mingyu

 

 **theweathersgreat:** sure thing

 

 **clefairy:** me:

**clefairy:**

 

 **sunchild:** LOL

 

 **cluckcluck:** guys that picture of us is my new lock screen

 **cluckcluck:** wonwoo your face is a little cut off but I still love you just as much

 

 **cuddlemonster:** thank you

 

 **cluckcluck:** of course

 

 **starboy:** it was seriously so nice to have you all there at the showcase

 **starboy:** that meant a lot to all of us

 

 **trex:** yes!

 

 **cuddlemonster:** and thanks for inviting us all too. I mean it WAS a school event and I would have gone either way but still, thanks

 

 **junebug:** of course~~

 

 **starboy:** you all are the best

 **starboy:** I’m so emotional I’m going to start crying again

 

 **grumpy:** oh no not again

 

 **theweathersgreat:** soonyoung you already cried at the showcase giving your closing speech AND at dinner toasting to the squad

 

 **grumpy:**  I'm…

 **grumpy:** “toasting to the squad”

 

 **theweathersgreat:** I said what I said

 

 **sunchild:** Soonie are you okay?

 

 **foreveryoung:** yes, yes

 **foreveryoung:** I love you all

 

**cluckcluck:**

**cluckcluck:** we love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hands, cramping from how many times i typed the word "clefairy"


End file.
